Five Nights At Game Land
by udk115
Summary: Homicidal staff , NPCS with real AI , and computer watches , this can all be find in Game Land , a magical VR MMO where you can talk to your favorite video game characters and they can talk back! WARNING: GAME LAND CO IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DISMEMBERMENT OR MAULING IN THE DIGITAL WORLD BY THE NPCS AND THE CARDIAC ARREST IN THE REAL WORLD THAT FOLLOWS! Please have a nice day.
1. Chapter 1

Five Night's At GameLand

(FNAF , Minecraft , Return to Freddys , and any other game series mentioned belongs to their respective owners. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. Also the Phone Guy , Mike , Vincent , Doll , and Jeremy represented in this story are based on the characters of the fan art made by Rebornica.)

Part 1: A Digital fantasy.

2020 May Sixth.

(Eddie's POV.)

Sigh...well time to test this out.

I look at my family. My mom , Bella , and Billy. They all sit in their computer chairs , neural Virtual Reality headsets are latched on top of their craniums. Well the Game Land Beta is launching today and luckily enough we were one of the hundred who were given keys to the beta. I take a sip of my grape soda , quickly put it down and take my neural VR headset. I sit in my own computer chair and slip on the helmet. A female computer voice talks to me as the headset boots up.

"Activating Virtual Reality...3...2...1." My vision goes a bright blue as the headset connects to Game land. Everything is now black.

"Eddie!" I hear Billy scream. I open my eyes to see Billy standing above me. His young chubby face can be seen on his player model. His blue eyes are full of excitement . He wears the game land player outfit , which itself is a green suit with the symbol of cliche controller plastered all over it. Every customer's playermodel starts out like this , I hear you can earn more outfits by completing minigames. God I hope so , this suits are kinda lame. "Come on Ed , they're about to let everyone in!" Billy screams as he pulls me up to my feet. I can see his gamertag "BILLYTHEKID114" spinning above his head. "Come on slowpoke!" Billy screams at me. He drags me to the entrance of Game land. A small crowd of players is gathered by the main gate. I look through the crowd to see a hologram male greeter standing on a pedestal.

"Hello girls and boys , welcome to the beta of Game Land!" The greeter talks with a thick country accent. He wears the blue worker suit of Game Land staff. Similar to the player suit except blue. " A VR simulation where you can talk to your favorite characters and they can talk back! It's a digital fantasy come to life folks! Also any one hankering for some for refreshments?" The hologram greeter waves his hands. A can of grape soda materializes out of a cloud of zeros and ones. It lands into his hands. He looks at the crowd. "I'll try some." a random female player says. "Here you go mam." The greeter hands the grape soda to the female player.

She drinks it , bewilderment grows on her face as she does. "Oh my god , it's like I'm actually drinking grape soda!" The female player says. "Yes folks , you see the neural VR headsets you yall are wearing allows you to feel every sensation you would expect to feel in real life while in the simulation of Game Land!" The greeter says. "Technology is a wonderful thing , is it not?" He says. "Well that's enough of me gawking!" He says. "Let's get yall to some wholesome and digital family fun!" The greeter points his right hand to the main gates. They open and everyone rushes inside. I begin to run through the crowd when I feel someone grab me from behind.

I turn to see Mom and Bella. "Eddie stay with us , you too Billy." Mom says to me and Billy. "Yes mam" Me and Billy says. "Come on , let's go inside and have some fun!" Mom says as we follow her into game land. I can see multiple players talking with each other , other staff ,and some npcs from famous video games with real life AI. Posters and holograms advertise various games , iTunes songs , and other digital media. "Man this place is amazing!" Bella says."Yeah they certainly didn't have a MMOs quite like Game Land back when you mother was growing up." Mom says to us. "Yeah , video games are so much better now!  
Billy yells. "Just because modern video games have VR doesn't mean the old one that don't have it are bad." I say. "Yes Billy , Eddie's right , old games without VR can still be good." Mom says. "Hey mom , look a map , that's just what I need!" Bella says. We walk towards the giant map. It's so big , that there is actually little arrows that you click to switch between floors. On the map , we see loading zones which lead to the various video game exhibits.

"Okay , so what video game section should we visit first? Mom asks us. "Uh..." I look at the various floors and the loading zones that lead to various game exhibits. Uh , which one , which one. Zelda , Amnesia , Cry Of Fear , Grand Theft Auto , and...Five Nights At Freddys? Huh , according to this , the exhibit features npcs from all four games. Pretty cool. "Hey mom , what about the FNAF exhibit?" I ask. "Yeah FNAF , FNAF , FNAF!" Billy screams. "Uh , sure , it's about a five minute walk to there. Are you sure you want to go to that exhibit though? It's based on a horror game series . Some of you might might get scared." Mom says. "We can handle it Mom!" Billy yells. "Eddie's fourteen , Bella's twelve , and I'm eleven!" He yells , pouting crossing his arms. "Alright , alright , let's go to the FNAF exhibit." Mom says "Don't blame me if you get scared." Mom says. We make our way to the FNAF exhibit.

*A couple of hours after the first players entered Game Land*

(Logan's POV.)

"Now , now it's about time you get your presents girls and boys." Vincent juggles his bloody kitchen knife between his hands. He approaches us , a manic smile spreading across his purple face. He approaches us , blood lust in his eyes. "Now who wants to go first..." He then begins to laugh as he reaches for the first player , a little girl with brown hair about ten or so. The girl begins to cry loudly. The boy with the eyepatch and the pirate bandanna sighs. "Look you're not suppose to cry until he starts stabbing you!" The boy says , annoyed.

"No it's not that , it's just Vincent is so convincing an...and...and I'm scared that he's actually going to hurt me. !" The girl chokes out and begins to sob. Vincent lowers to one knee and places a hand on the girl's right shoulder. "No , no don't cry , it's fake , it's just a game , no one is going to hurt you sweetie. No one." Vincent says in a smooth voice "You see this knife? It has the digital properties of a blunt object , not sharp." He says. He pokes her with the knife , the knife does not harm her at all. "Poke , poke , poke , poke!" Vincent says as he pokes the girl. The girl laughs and pushes him away. "Stop it , that tickles!" The girl screams.

"Okay...what time is it?" Vincent looks at his watch. "Huh it's my break , well see you kids in a bit." Vincent says as he walks off. The two kids with me disband , to talk with the other video game characters or walk to another exhibit. Speaking of characters , the AI they have in place for the npcs are just simply amazing! I mean Vincent is walking sentient being made of code who didn't even exist in reality what so ever until a month ago , it's all just crazy when you think about it. Well I should head out of this backroom and see if I can't find anything to do. I walk out of the back room and into the main area of the FNAF exhibit. Four offices are seen , each one decorated in the style of the FNAF game they're suppose to represent , the offices also are the entrances to the four exhibits of the games. The npcs from each game are wandering around interacting with customers and staff alike. I also see screens in the wall where players can play one of the original games and maybe earn some clothing for their player model.

I walk around a bit absorbing my surroundings , looking for something to do. My eyes catch a terminal with the images of FNAF 2's menu flashing. I walk up to it and flash my Game Land computer watch , something that you can use to sign in the various tech pieces around Game Land as your game profile. "Hello LOGAN0256 would you like to continue FNAF 2 from night three?" a female computer voice asks. "Yes mam , I do want to continue from night three." I say to the terminal. The game starts up on night 3 , twelve am. Well time to show off my skill!

*Fifteen minutes later.

"Yeah! Another game beaten by LOGAN0256!" I scream as I see the paycheck floating and the words "Good Job Sport!" floating above it. "Hey lad , I see that you beat FNAF 2 , congratulations , that be a mighty accomplishment matey." I hear a feminine voice say near me. I turn to face Mangle whose player model they made a bit more polished and less wrecked then what she would actually look like in the game , to allow her to move. Yeah I guess having spider foxy wouldn't be good for business. Also crawling is not really a good method of transport. "Now that calls for a reward...wait it's you Logan, it's good to see you! Where have you been?" Mangle asks.

"Yeah , sorry dad ground me from being in Game Land with him while he coded the exhibits with his fellow workers." I say. "So he let ye off the hook today?" Mangle asks. "Yep so I wouldn't miss the public launch of the beta , ain't I lucky Mangle?" I say. "I guess you are matey." She says. "Well anyway , back to the subject of your prize. What piece of clothing do you want?" She asks. "Well how about a hook for my right hand with an eyepatch for my left eye?" I ask. "Sure thing mate." She says. She grabs my watch and waves her arm. Some green zeros and ones appear as the clock makes a couple bleeps and bloops.

"New player model clothing unlocked!" my computer watch says. I click on some buttons on the menu and a holographic inventory screen of all the clothing I unlocked is shown. I drag the hook and eyepatch to my playermodel. Zeros and ones appear over my left eye and my right hand disappears. In mere seconds my left eye is covered and my right hand becomes a right hook. "Thanks Mangle , this is pretty awesome!" I say. "It's no problem lad." Mangle says. "Well I gotta go attend to the other players Logan , see you later mate." after saying that , Mangle walks off to converse with some players.

"What now?" I say to myself , having no idea what to do now. "Well I guess I could see what Mike and Phone Guy are doing. Yeah that sounds like a plan to me." I turn around to see if I couldn't find them nearby. "Hey son." I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel someone hug me from behind , but I relax when I realize it's dad. "Hey dad." I say. "How are you enjoying Game Land so far Logan?" My Dad asks. "Great!" I yell. "Good to hear." Dad says in his all too smooth and calm voice. He lets go and I turn around to face him. My dad's player model is the typical player/staff suit , except for one difference. It's a bright purple. He has a smooth hairless face with blue eyes that peer into your soul. His hair on the top of his head is brown and shaved down. "Hey Logan I have a surprise for you!" He says with excitement. "What is it Dad?" I ask. "We have to go to the back room to see it." He says.

"A...alright." I say. I follow him through the staff break room. "Uh hey Adam , oh and hey Logan!" Vincent says as he gets up from a table. Vincent is smiling that same old psychopathic smile. "Hello...Vincent." my dad says with something close to a growl. "Hey are you okay Adam?" Vincent asks. "Yes I am , don't worry." Dad says. "Sorry I just been in a bad mood." Dad says. "Come on Logan , let's go." Dad says. "Alright Dad , see you Vincent." I say. "See you later Logan." Vincent says. Dad takes me to the back room right behind the staff break room in the FNAF exhibit. "Close your eyes Logan." I hear Dad say. I close my eyes as Dad closes the door behind us. "Okay open them in three , two ..."

I hear some digital bleeps.

"One , open those eyes!" I open my eyes and grasp. I see a golden Foxy suit in the middle of the room we find ourselves in. "Happy late birthday Logan!" Dad says. "Go ahead...put it on!" He says. "Alright Dad , thank you it must've taken forever to code!" I exclaim. "Oh nothing less for my only son." Dad says. I scan the suit and it disappears. I push a couple buttons on my computer watch and my vision is limited as the suit begins to cover my body. In a minute or so the suit covers my whole player model. "So how does it feel?" Dad asks. "Kinda tight...somethings digging in my skin." I say.

"Oh that must be the springs. Don't worry , I'll help." Dad says as he approaches me. He grabs the side of the suit. He pulls on something.

TWANG!

"...I...is that suppose to happen da..."

SNAP!

"LLLLK!" I scream out as I feel two metal rods impale my lower chin. I grab the suit head and fall to my knees. Oh god , oh god , the head set is making feel the pain for real , oh god this hurts , it hurts , I need to take o I ff the helmet , I need to...

SNAP!

"GLLLLLLLLLK! Da...he...lllllkk..." I feel gears and springs dig into my hips. I look up to see Dad smiling at me. "Don't worry son." He says. He pulls out a knife and plunges it into my neck. He slices it across. "You're finally free from this mortal coil thanks to you dear old Dad." He says to me. I feel everything begin to fade as the abyss takes me.

(Adam's POV)

Sigh...It's done. It's finally done. With almost everyone else in the past and everyone that will fall before me , I enjoyed their deaths. This...I do not. It needed to be done. You're my son and you deserve better then what this world can give you. I only pray that you find peace in the void that awaits all at the end. I...I have much work to be done now.

"I love you Logan. I love you. I love you so much." I whisper into ear of the Spring Foxy suit.

"WARNING , WARNING PLAYER LOGAN256 HAS SUFFERED CARDIAC ARREST AND IS NOW DE..."

"Command 25678: Mute." I say before the female computer watch voice can finish. It falls silent. I turn to the the door of the backroom and make my way towards it. This is the saddest part of my day...now for the fun part!

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Night's At Game Land

Part 2: A talk between a guard and a walking coffin.

(Springtrap's POV)

I look around me and feel a rush of joy overflow through me. Seeing so many players having fun with each other and with us brings a smile to my face. Well actually anything will bring a smile to my face due to it being painted on. Well actually it wasn't painted , it was coded on , but that's enough technical thinking , I should go interact with the players and the others so as to not to seem anti social. I step off my mini stage , which is the security office from FNAF 3 , the game where I made my day view. I make my way to the center of the giant room that contains the exhibits of the FNAF series.

I sit at a table and look around for someone or something to interact with. "Hey Springy." I hear a familiar voice say. I look up to see Mike standing right by me. "Okay if I take a seat with you?" He asks. "It's okay." I say. Mike sits down and sighs. He throws his security guard hat on the table and rubs his scarred forehead. Mike is a nice enough looking guy , blue eyes , brown hair , and fair enough skin. His attire as of today , tomorrow , and every other day to come , is that of an official Fazbear entertainment security guard. "God , I swear this players are going to kill me! "Oh are you based on the fan art or the actual cannon of the game series?" For christ's sake , I look , act , and talk like the Mike from the fan art!" Mike yells to me. "It should be pretty fucking obvious motherfuckers!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Mike...calm down. It's okay , you're going to have to take questions like those a lot." I say. "I know...and that what pissed me off!" He says with an angry guttural voice. "Sigh...you're right , I guess I'm going to have to just get used to it." Mike says and then he breathes in and out and counts to five in an effort to calm himself down. "Sorry for raising my voice , I just lose my temper sometimes." Mike says to me. "I know Mike , I know." I say to him. "So do all players ask you questions about your origins or do had you more interaction then simply that?" I ask. "Oh some asked about how it's to live as AI , how is to live with you , if I hit off with Doll , nothing too personal." He says. Mike turns his attention to somewhere in the distance. "Look at that." Mike says and he points in the direction he's pointing.

I look that way to see Jeremy with some female players , showing them tips from the looks of things for FNAF 2. "We're only be open for public beta for two hours and our Jeremy is already trying to woo some babes. I'm so proud." Mike says as he pretends to wipe away a tear...at least I think he's pretending. "Oh boy , here comes Mangle." Mike says. Mangle is seen running towards Jeremy. She yells at him for a bit , Jeremy defends himself , and then they both walk off. "Looks like Jeremy is in the dog house." Mike says with a snicker. "I don't know Mike , they could've worked it..." Before I can finish , Mike holds up his hand. "Hold up , creepzoid guard/coder at three o clock." He says. I look to see Adam approaching us.

Me: Hello Adam.

Adam: Hello Springtrap, hello Mike.

Mike: Hello staff member from hell.

Adam: Is that a way to treat the man who helped coded your home?

Mike: Look you may think you're top shit , but you're just a lowly coder asshole.

Me: Guys...

Adam: Look now...

Adam: You want to know what you are?

Adam: You're a modded , an OC character , noncannon.

Adam: The real Mike Schmidt from the games didn't talk , didn't move from his office , and probably wasn't such an asshole like you.

Adam: Also even if you were cannon ...

Adam: You would still be a shit stain on the list of AI , a pathetic waste of codes and circuits.

Adam: The only AI here more pathetic then you , is your little F buddy , Jer...

WHAM!  
Mike punches Adam square in the nose and he falls onto his back.

Mike: DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JEREMY , YOU CRAP MUNCHER!

Adam: My mistakes friend , I didn't mean to talk about that coward asshat you see as a friend...

Mike tries to punch Adam again , but I get him into a lock , halting his assault on Adam.

Me: Mike , stop it!

Mike: LET ME GO , LET ME GO!

Adam: Well I love to stay and chat , but I have things to attend to.

Adam gets up and walks off into the nearest player crowd.

Mike breaks free of my grasp. "What the hell man!?" He screams at me. "If you persisted , you could have gotten in trouble Mike." I say. " Yeah...would've been worth it to beat the asshole's face in." Mike says. "Don't worry Mike , I'm sure that if Adam keeps on acting the way he's acting , sooner or later he'll be fired." I say. "Well...I...I guess you're right." He says.

I feel something tug on my arm. I look down to see a player about 14. He has blonde hair , brown eyes and tan skin. "Excuse me , Mr. Sprintrap , could you teach me how to beat FNAF 3?" The young adult asks. I look up at Mike. "Go ahead , we'll talk later Springy." He says. "Okay little guy , let's start with the basics..."

End of part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Five Night's At Game Land

(The Return to Freddys saga is an excellent fan game series made by BFPFilms424 , if you have the time , I suggest swinging by Game Jolt and trying one of the four. The animatronic mentioned in this chapter , Sally the panda belongs to BFPFilms424, oh and the official FNAF belongs to Scott...this is..obvious...and already known by everyone on this sit... okay I'll stop talking and shut up now. Oh and One Night at Flumpty's belongs to Jonochrome. Check that out too.)

(P.S: Sorry for the long time between chapters , a mix of family troubles , EOC , and finals have kept me busy. Also I'm lazy...)

(P.S.S: I'll try to update this story once every one to five days , but I can't promise anything.)

(P.S.S.S: Thank you all for reading some horrible writing , I luvs you all...not in that way , get your mind out of the gutter.)

Part 3: Memories gone by.

(Three weeks ago)

(Zoey's POV)

"So all we need for you to do is to watch the animatronics and make sure their AI is up and going. Maybe talk to them or something." Frank says from my computer watch. "Alright Frank , will do." I say. "Yeah , if you're wondering where you are exactly , it's the basis for the upcoming Return To Freddy's 4 exhibit . We could only pick two of the TRTF games and we decided on the fourth and the second." Frank says. "Oh and Adam was the one who coded this batch of animatronic's AI...well he's always the one who codes the AI for any of the animatronics but that is besides the point , what I'm trying to say is , since he knows all about them , Adam will be calling soon to fill you in more on the animatronics and what to do if they turn lethal ."

"Okay Frank...wait what?" I ask. " Don't worry Zoey , they only have a small chance of turning lethal and even if they do , Adam will walk you through it. Well I hate to go , but I have to , so see you Zoey." He says. "Have a good night." He hangs up.

"Call ended." a female voice calls out from inside my computer watch which has been generously provided by my Game Land superiors. Well looks like I'm on my own until Adam..."Incoming chat request from PG26969." the computer voice interrupts my thoughts , calling me back to digital reality. "I accept." I say. I hear a bleep or two as the computer connects me to PG26969 , who I'm sure is Adam. "Hello? Is this Zoe?" Adam says , as he voice echos from the watch and bounces off the walls all around me. "Yeah it's me Adam , also nice gamertag." I say. "Oh that , well it's suppose to stand for Purple Guy , my favorite FNAF character , and some random numbers. Honestly I didn't even remember what 69 stands for until I already registered myself under that gamertag. I couldn't be bothered to change it to something more appropriate." He says.

"Ah...okay." I say. Adam contunies on , to tell me all about the current aniamtronic npcs they have running around with real AI. Golden Freddy , Sally the panda , and Phantom Chica are the ones they gave AI. He goes on to explain why for this time around , they chose to give "life" to those particular characters from the official and fan games , and to explain what their personalities should be like. As he talks I look to my left , at the camera system coded into the wall. I flip through it , getting the layout of this pizzeria. Nothing too crazy , it's similar to the layout of the pizzeria from the first two official FNAF games. "And Phantom Chica should be nice , likes to cook and friendly." Adam says , concluding with the personality's of the currently online aniamtronics.

"Well now on to what to do if they turn lethal somehow. Just hide." He says. "Just hide? What if they find me? Well I guess it's of no consequence , it's only a VR simulation!" I say. "Well...if enough pain or drama is caused while in Game Land...you may go into cardiac arrest in real life and well...die." He says , rather relaxed. "WHAT!? OH MY GOD , OH MY GOD , OH MY GOD , WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS BEFORE I SIGNED UP FOR THIS JOB!?" I scream. "Zoey , Zoey calm down!" He says. "It's going to be okay. They have a small chance of turning lethal , very small. If they turn lethal though , no need to panic , all you need to do is hide. They should be easy to hide from." He says.

"And if they are smart enough to find me?" I ask. "Well...you're SOL." He says. "Well...bye!" Adam hangs up before I can even mutter wait or don't go. Well it looks like I'm on my own. I flip through the cameras again , hoping I can catch any of the animatronics before they reach my office. I find them scattered , just walking around. Nothing too bad. Well I haven't checked the last camera , 1B , yet. Might as well check.

Click.

...

Standing in front of the camera is a withered Freddy , about six feet tall. Wires and circuits hang out of the lavender bear. It's eye sockets are empty , no endo eyeballs in sight. It's face is consorted into a toothless grin. "Time to start the fun Zoe." The suit says with a familiar sounding voice. The camera cuts to static and I flip and try to check on the other cameras. Shit , they all went out , what I am suppose to do , what I am suppose to do?

Skitter , skitter , skitter.

I hear something moving around the ground. I look underneath my desk to see that the body of an animatronic is crawling on the ground. It begins to raise and I lift my head in sync with it. As I finally raise above my desk , I catch a full glimpse of what has lurked into my office. It's an aniamtronic panda , Sally the panda to be exact. She has a pink bow-tie on it's neck and a smaller one on a tophat not too dissimilar to the one that can be seen on Freddy Fazbear in the FNAF games.

"Hello there , want to play a game?" She says. "Uh sure." I say. "Yay!" She screams as she take me by the hand and drags me through the halls to the this exhibits back room. There waiting for us is Golden Freddy , Phantom Chica , and that purple Freddy from before. "Great job Sally , you brought Zoe with you , I'm sorry for having any doubts about your capability." Purple Freddy says. He walks to me and grabs me in his decayed arms. He throws me into the nearest wall. He walks right into my face. His hands go to his mouth. One grabs the lower jaw and one grabs the upper. I really hope he's not about to do , what I think he's about to do.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

My suspicions are unfortunately are confirmed as purple Freddy begins to peel back his own head , creating a metal clashing sound. I want to run , but he's blocking my way. I can only stand here and watch as he peels himself. I prepare for the worst , a skull with bits of flesh still attached , my own face , decayed and mutilated behind all recognition, or something equally horrible. I close my eyes for a minute or so. "Come on dear , look me in the eyes , it won't hurt you to do something as simple as that." I feel Purple Freddy's hand stroke my cheek. I slowly open my eyes ,ready to face Purple Freddy's true face. It's...it's of a man. Not any man , it's...

"Hello Zoey , how's the first night as an official night guard of Game Land going?" Adam asks , a smile on his face. "Adam what the hell is this? Why are you doing this? Is this some type of prank!?" I yell this words out loud as Adam smiles at me. "Well you see you're here after hours without a proper suit for this exhibit...I'm sure we can fix that." Adam says and begins to laugh a bit. Phantom Chica and Golden Freddy join in with the laughing. "Wait...are...are we actually going to hurt her?" Sally asks.

Adam: ...

Phantom Chica: "Are you serious right now Sally?"

Golden Freddy: "I knew her AI wasn't like ours at all , why did we even leave her still functioning after we learned this? Now she's going to throw a fit and try to save this pathetic guard no doubt."

Sally: "Look I know Adam gave you both something extra in the AI department , but that does not give you the right to be so mean! Also , can we just leave this poor woman alone..."

Before Sally can finish , Adam takes out a kitchen knife , seemingly out of nowhere , and slashes her legs. She falls with a scream and Adam falls upon her. "Please , pl..." Before Sally can choke out some more of her pleas , Adam places his hand on her forehead. Some code and a red arrow is seen for a second , and then Sally is still and silent.

Phantom Chica: "Is she dead?"

Golden Freddy: "Good riddance."

Adam: "No she's not dead. I simply forced her into sleep mode for a couple of hours. Just long enough for us to complete our goals. PC and GF , you two go get the suit , I'll watch Zoey."

Golden Freddy and Phantom Chica:" Yes sir."

Golden Freddy and Phantom Chia walk off. Adam just stands right in front of me , with that smiling face of his , his hands or paws as it now stands keep on stroking my cheek as he mumbles "Pretty little girl." over and over. Saying it's uncomfortable is an understatement. This continues for a minute or so until Golden Freddy and Phantom Chica come back dragging a...a shadow Bonnie suit. It's wide open , ready for something to fill it. Adam smiles and grabs me with his steel covered arms. He starts to drag me to the suit. I begin to scream and yell for help , for mercy , for anything that will get me out of this predicament. "No one can hear your screams Zoey , but keep on doing it , it's amusing." Adam says. Adam continues his march to the suit , my body in his arms. With no salvation in sight , I begin to cry...wait...wait! I can just take off my VR head set! Why didn't I think of it before? I try to concentrate on my real body and try to take off the headset,

...

I...I can't feel my real body. I can't take off the VR headset. I...I'm trapped here! It must be Adam , he's doing something to stop me from taking off my VR headset. "Please no , please..." I can feel the tears run across my playermodel's face. Golden Freddy and Phantom Chica laugh at my pain. Adam grabs me and shoves me into the suit. As I'm pushed inside , I notice how the suit feels relatively empty except for a couple of metal bits that dig into my skin. Adam closes the suit. "Now my children it's time for one more thing to take care of." Adam says as he turns to Phantom Chica and Golden Freddy. "What's that uncle Adam?" Phantom Chica asks. "You both." Adam says as he slashes her throat. Oil splatters across Adam's face. Phantom Chica falls without a scream. Before Golden Freddy can flinch , Adam plunges his knife into Golden Freddy's forehead. Adam takes his knife out and Golden Freddy falls.

Adam looks to me and then to Sally. "One more aniamtronic to take care of.." He says and then looks to me. "Then I'll deal with y.." Adam stops and his gaze turns to something behind me. He walks behind me and laughs. "I wonder how may mental scars would be caused if I were to leave Sally locked in here with your compressed body forever? Or at least until the severs go down... yeah that would be pretty scarring." Adam laughs as he walks to me and pulls on something on my suit.

KKKkkkkkkkkkkk.

Twang.

"...What was th.."  
SNAP!

I feel mechanical springs dig into my torso. I cry out in pain. The gears dig deeper and deeper. I feel myself begin to cry again...it...it hurts...it hurts so much...it hurts...

SNAP!

More pain errupts as I feel the springs dig deeper and deeper into my torso. I cry even more desperately as I try to tear off the suit. It hurts , it hurt , IT HURTS! Oh god this suit is killing me , it's only digital but it's killing me! I'm going to die here , I...

As I feel pain stronger then I have ever felt before I feel Adam grab my chin. He forces my eyes to meet with his. "I want to look at me Zoey as you die. I want you to know that I'm going to scramble your playermodel signal. Everyone will know you died , but they will not know where or how. The will never find the bloody remains of the player model. Don't worry I'm sure someone will find your cardiac arrest ridden corpse in the real world sooner or later. I also want you to know...this face , this smiling psychopathic face , do you see it? Good , it's the last thing you ever going to seen." He says.

"It's not going to be your parents , it's not going to be your husband , it's not going to be your future children crying at your deathbed , no. It's me." Adam finsihes his speech and plunges his knife into my throat. I feel everything go dark and true to his words the last thing I do see...is Adam's smiling face.

"WARNING , WARNING , STAFF MEMBER HAS GONE INTO CARDIAC ARREST , W..."

...

...

Hours Later

(Adam's Pov)

"It's a damn shame Adam" Franks says as he walks with me through the FNAF 2 exhibit. "45 animatronic npcs and every single god damn one has turned lethal! Every single one!' He yells. "Not to mention eight deaths , eight actual freaking deaths! I mean I love the FNAF series but is really worth it? Is it really worth all the loss?" He asks me. "Adam , two things. One FNAF is possibly the most popular horror game series since Slenderman , and two there has been even more cases tied to other game exhibits involving lethal AI." I say. "Yeah but the most deaths that those cases ever had is like two or three! They may have more lethal turned AI's , but we have higher deaths!" He yells. "That's a much bigger issue!" He throws his arms in the air and sighs.

"Sorry for yelling , it's just ...Christ..." He says. "It's really seems useless to try to make another batch of animatronic npcs with AIs and waste a butt load of money , just to have them turn them into killers." He says. "Don't worry Frank we can try again next week when I come back from vacation." I say. "I'm have a lucky feeling about this batch!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster. "About that Adam , due to the upcoming beta launch , we have to make the aniamtronic npcs while you're away." Frank says. "Don't worry , I'll make sure to update on the..."

"YOU CAN'T!" I scream interrupting "If I'm not there to build them , they won't..." I stop myself. "They won't what Adam?" Frank asks. Shit. You got yourself in this mess Adam , you can get yourself out. "They won't give me a sense of pride of knowing that I built them." I say nervously , praying to god I manage to deter any possible curiosity behind my making of the aniamtronics AI. "Ah..okay , don't worry Adam , you're still a good god damn coder , who cares if you didn't code a couple of AIs?" He says to me. "Yeah you're right!" I say. Well the problem with that is the aniamtronics you make will not be the true cold blooded killers like they are in the games , they'll be based on the shallow personalities that the "fan base" gave them. So I do have a problem with that.

If I do show my distress however , Frank would be able to easily tell that I did something to the aniamtronics while coding their AI to make them turn hostile. So I keep on a fake smile and walk with Frank. "Shame they locked down the TRTF 4 exhibit for the time being. I actually really liked the OCS from TRTF. But now along with the TRTF 2 exhibit , I don't think any player is going to have fun in the TRTF 4 exhbit for a long time to come." Frank says with a hint of sadness. "Cheer up Frank , we still have the Five nights at Treasure Island , and One nights at Flumpty's exhibits to offer flavor to the FNAF section." I say .

"Yeah you're right Adam. Well we better go to the minecraft section and help Bob finish the tekkit section." Frank says. "Yeah better go do that." I say. We step out of the FNAF 2 exhibit and head to the minecraft section.

Meanwhile*

(Zoey's POV)

I...I don't know what's happening. Just a few minutes ago , I woke up in the back room of the TRTF 2 exhibit. I'm making my way to the entrance right now , seeing the elevator load screen that will take me away from this place and...and...it's doors...they're closed. No problem , just head to the computer terminal to open the doors . I head to said terminal. "Computer open the doors to the elevator." I say.

"Negative. I'm sorry but until further notice , this exhibit is under lock down. Only official staff and slash or authorized npcs may enter or leave this exhibit." The computer says in a female voice. "But I am a staff member , REDGIRL58!" I scream. "Warning REDGIRL58 is deceased , please stop lying to Ms." The computer says. "She can't be dead because I'm REDGIRL58! I'm her , I'm a living human being and I WANT OUT!" I scream as I bang on the elavtor doors. I must have banged on that door for hours , screaming "I'M REDGIRL58 , I'M REDGIRL58! I'M A LIVING HUMAN BEING , LET ME OUT!"

After a while , I stopped trying and just collapsed into a crying mess , this black steel coffin still around my body. With nothing else to do I just begin to cry.

Skitter , skitter.

I hear a familiar sound as something large metal embraces me in it's steel arms. I look to see Sally the Panda looking at me with pity filled eyes. She hugs me tighter. I just hug back and think of what my life is to be like trapped down here until I starve...unless...unless I'm already dead. I mean , it's been hours , I should be hungry by now , yet I feel no hunger , no thirst. Am...am I already dead? Is my soul trapped here , in this steel monstrosity? Well...at least if I'm suppose to stay here , trapped in this body , trapped in this exhibit at least...at least I have Sally to be with me. I just sit still , wrapped in Sally's embrace...

...

(Three weeks later , present day.)

(Springtrap's POV)

"Thank you Mr. Springtrap!" The young boy says. He passes night 3 of FNAF 3 and moves on to the mini game before night 4. "It's no problem little guy , do you need anything else?" I ask. "No sir , thank you." He says. "Again , it's no problem." I say. "Well see you kid , it's about time for my break." I say. "Alright Mr. Springtrap see you later!" the kid yells this and waves to me as I walk off. I wave back until the boy is out of view. I sigh and begin to make my way through the hallways of the FNAF section. On my way to the back room , I spot a familiar blocky head with a birthday hat trying to open a door. "Birthday Blam , what are you doing?" I ask.

"GAH! Oh it's just you , ha , you scared me." He says. Birthday Boy Blam is a white stick like figure with a rectangle head. He wears a polka dot party hat. "Oh I'm trying to get this door open!" Blam gestures to an elevator door. It glows an ominous yellow. "I swear last night while I walking through this halls , I swear I heard soft sobbing." Blam says. "I can't open it because the computer lady keeps on saying "Sorry Birthday Boy Blam , you are not a staff member or an authorized npc" Hey you might be an authorized npc , could you try it Springy?" Blam asks , his eyes looking at me hopefully. "Sure I could be authorized npc but I doubt i..." As soon as I get in two feet of the door , it glows green and opens , granting access to the elevator.

"Good afternoon Springtrap , hope you have nice time in the The Return to Freddy's Four exhibit." The computer voice says. Blam runs inside the elevator. He turns back to me. "Well come on Springy , let's go see what was causing the crying!" Blam says. "Sure might as well come." I say. "Yay!" Blam screams and throws his hands in the air. I walk into the elevator and Blam pushes the button to go down. The elevator rumbles to life and we begin to descend. I hope to the heavenly powers that be , that I'm not making a mistake doing this.

...

End of part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Five Nights At Game Land

(Hello readers! How are you? I hope it's good , if not , I hope it gets better then. Anyway Minecraft , FNAF , and any other games mentioned in this chapter or future ones , do not belong to me. If you want to know where a certain character is from , PM me and I'll tell you , or or ask for their origin in a review. Well...on to the story.)

(P.S: Thanks for reading my stories , again luvs you all. Yes even you Jim , Tim , Bob , Shelia , Phoenix , Rick , Richard , and Mick. But not you Robert , up yours... Just kidding Robert , luv you too. Also the song song in the background is Survive the Night by MandoPony.)

Part 4 : Slaughter in the workshop.

(John's POV)

"John , John wake up." I feel someone shake me up as their words echo in my ears. I open my eyes and look to see my sisters purple eyes stare down upon me. Ander is about seven feet tall , a typical little hat with two ender eyes , a black coat , and black pants , and what else , black shoes. She looks like a typical mob of the minecraft mob talker section. "Morning John , how did you sleep?" Ander asks with a smile. "I slept pretty good , though I can't really sleep bad. Every time I sleep , I sleep perfect , because I'm a npc." I say. "Oh yeah , how could I forgot?" Ander says as she walks around the room. She rearranges some of my things on my top drawer and then walks back towards me. "Sorry , thought your top drawer looked a bit messy." Ander says. She still holds my tiny little iron pickaxe. "Um...Ander , could you put my pickaxe up?" I ask her.

"Oh , sorry little bro , it's just ...you know enderman and enderwoman have a habit of holding things." She says to me. "Yes sis I know." I say. Even I sometimes do it. All ender npcs with AI have a habit of doing it. It's just in our nature. Well technically no , we were programmed to have this nature , but it only makes sense when you take in consideration the actual behavior of the ender people in the official game we came from. "So John are you going to interact with any of the beta players that are walking around today?" She asks.

"Yeah , it could be fun." I say as I get out of bed. I dig in my drawer and take out my own enderman hat. I place it squarely on my own head and turn to face Ander. "Hmm , you look just as cute as the day you were coded." Ander says softly as she runs her hand across my cheek. "Stop that!" I yell. "Sorry John...anyway if you need me , I'll still be in our village." She says. "So I take that as you're not coming with me." I say. "Yeah , I'm not , I ...I don't think I'm ready for player interaction." She says. "Okay . Well love you Ander , I'm going to go now." I say and then I hug her. She hugs back. "Alright , John just be careful and come back soon. Try not to talk to weirdo players." She says. "Don't worry Ander , I'll be extra careful , and I'll avoid all weirdos." I say.

"Alright , I love you John." Ander hugs me a bit tighter and then lets go. "Have a fun time!" She says. "I will big sis , see you later!" I yell as I wave to Ander as I walk out of my room , out of the hose and into our village. I look around to see about ten other blocky houses , surrounded by a blocky landscape. Funny that we live here when we are fully 3D rendered... then again the blocky landscape those kinda fit us. Well at least in my opinion. Then again I have been living here since I was coded , so I guess it had a chance to grow on me. I begin to make my way through the grassy plains towards the somewhat jarring gray steel door that leads into the main section of Game Land , which at this time is probably crawling with beta players at this point. Around the halfway mark I feel something grab me. I turn to face Leo , the elder enderman of our village. He's based on a mod called...um...farlanders , I think it was called. Unlike some of the mobs in the village Leo is one hundred percent enderman. All pitch black skin , black teeth and nearly no hair. He wears tattered rags and uses a cane for support. The only real hair he has , is some white eyebrows and a white beard.

He looks at me with deep purple eyes and sighs. "Little one , I sense a great evil in your future , a man of purple and evil intentions , who's done deeds too horrible to mention , should you fall for this mad man's raves , you'll find yourself in a shallow grave." Leo lets go and then hobbles off , returning to his home. Well...that was kinda ominous and spooky. A purple guy? Is that from a video game or is he referencing a staff member? Anyway I should watch out for any guys in purple. Most people who tell you ominous futures while in somewhat rhyme is usually right about your future. Well time to head out and see what I game land has to offer me. I take my first steps out of my exhibit and into the main section of Game Land. Nothing but hallways , doors to exhibits , and posters promoting other exhibits , food products , or a mixture of the two.

I walk for a couple of minutes , talking to a couple of players. All that was really said was  
"You're part human and enderman?" , "So you can teleport? Cool." , "Have you ever seen Herobrine?" or some other question about my home , fellow npcs , or abilities. Feeling satisfied with my venture , I make my way towards back to my village , towards my exhibit door. On my way there , I see two players walking by. The first a female , the second male. "Man , are you sure you want to hear the FNAF section? Just playing the games gave you nightmares , seeing the animatronics with real AI and you'll probably shit your pants." The first player says. "Oh come on , I was like ten when I first played FNAF , I'm a bit more mature now." The second player says. Peeking my curiosity , I poke the first player. "Um excuse me miss , what's FNAF?" I ask.

"Oh , it's the game series with the most shit pantsing jumpscares ever!" The female player says. "So it's a horror game? Also what does FNAF stand for?" I ask. The female player explains the Five Nights At Freddy's series to me in a nut shell. They offer to take me with them to the various exhibits in the FNAF section. Being somewhat curious about this horror series , I let out a simple "Sure" , and we head on our merrily way. I wonder what type of animatronic npcs the FNAF exhibit has to offer.

(Some time later)

(Vincent's POV)

"Hmm , hmm , hmm , hmm , hmm." I sing to the tune of "I Am The Purple Guy" by DAgames. A pretty good song if I do say so myself. Then again , I guess you can say I am biased considering I am the subject of the song. I walk through the back areas of the FNAF exhibits , searching for some thing to do while on my second break today. I wonder if I can't find a exhibit filled ...well something to do. I'm definitely in the mood for something to do. I turn , changing my destination to the exit of the FNAF section. Before I can even take a step towards my destination hopefully full of something to combat my boredom , I see a red decayed animatronic , with a gray belly , , a white face , and a circle dildo looking thing coming out of her head. She hugs me and I hug back. "Oh god , it's so good to see you Vincent!" I hear Po yell.

"Come on Po , we only know each other for about three days , and we only be separated from each other for five hours." I say in a jokingly way. "Also it's good to see you too." As I say this I reach hand down and grab her red , half gone tuckus. "Butt grab." I say as I firmly grope it. "Vincent , don't do that!" Po yells pushing me away , while slightly laughing. " Come on , it was only a joke Po." I say while trying for another hug. Po pushes me away. "Sorry Vincent , I didn't come here for hug after hug , I wanted to tell you about the new npc" She says. "What npc and come on , just one more hug." I say. Po hugs me one more time and then lets go."The new npc is..."

"Right here." A voice cuts in , interrupting Po. I turn with Po to see a Purple Freddy Fazbear aniamtronic. He holds the hand of a little boy dressed in black with a hat with some purple eyes , and has black hair , on the other hand he holds the hand of a girl with brown hair and somewhere around twelve. "I'm Purple Freddy or you can just call me PF." He says with a voice somewhat...familiar to me. "Anyway , I have a special place for all of us to hang out , I mean really it's amazing." PF says. "Well , sure let's go there , I have nothing else to do , what about you Po you got anything to do?" I ask Po. "No I have nothing else to do , let's go with PF!" Po says. With her in mutual agreement , we walk with PF and the two kids to the "special place". On the way there , I learn of the two kids names. The one in black is apparently an enderman and his name is John. The girl is a regular player , named Ella. We make our way through the back halls of the FNAF section as we follow PF towards this supposed special place. "Alright everybody , we're almost there." PF says. We turn the corner and see a single door , labeled "Adam's workshop."

"Uh , wait PF , that's where Adam works on the npcs he makes , I don't think he would like us being in there." I say , somewhat worried about PF'S inentions. I hope he isn't trying to get us in trouble. "Don't worry little Vincent , everything will be fine , Adam gave me permission." He walks to the door and opens it. He gestures for John , Bella , and for Po and I to walk in. Not wanting to be rude , I follow Po and the two kids into the workshop. The workshop is filled with cold blank expressioned npcs with no AI , most of them some type of aniamtronic suit. PF comes in behind us and closes the door. "Computer , 80768 , lock this door for about ...oh , let's say fifteen minutes."

"Command code accepted , locking door." A female voice says. The door locks. PF puts his hands to his head.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

A horrible grinding sound is heard as PF...he...he...oh my god , he's peeling his own god damn head! His top portion of his head is now hanging off his neck. He turns to show his true face , the face of...Adam? "Adam what's going on here? Is this a prank?" I ask. Adam just simply laughs and reaches into his suit. He pulls out a...a kitchen knife. I have a funny feeling that his knife actually has the properties of what a knife should have. "What's going on , is that I'm doing something that I should've done a long time ag..."

"Let's try to make it right , Don't want to start a fight , and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright! We're not so scary , if you see us in the daylight! You'll be so happy , just as long as you survive the night!" The voice of Toy Freddy could be heard from all the way from here , as he and the rest of the toys do their two oclock performance.

"Hmm , looks like I have a song to work to." Adam says this as he rushes me. Before I can even muster something close to defense , I feel his right hand covered by purple steel clench tight against my throat. "Adam , please , they are innocent people here , whatever is going here , we can wo..." Before I can finish my plea for peace I feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder blade. Adam only laughs as he digs into my right shoulder with his knife. I can only scream as he makes moans of sadistic enjoyment. "LEAVE MY VINCEY ALONE!" Po yells as she tries to assault Adam. Adam takes out the knife , headbutts me , and then tackles Po. As I fall to the ground , dazed from Adam's headbutt , my vision is blurred for a second or two. When it returns I see Adam over Po. He plunges his knife into the side of Po's face. She screams as he pulls back with all his might. After a few seconds of this , Po's face comes off , and oil splatters everywhere.

CLUNK!

Her face now lying on the floor , Po's endo head is now fully exposed. Her endo head is one covered in oil and showing pain and fear. Adam raises his knife ready to finish her off when I suddenly feel myself getting a second wind at seeing my girlfriend get her face pulled off. I let out a animal like roar of anger and rush Adam. He turns around just in time for me to grab his gruff neck with hands. I began to choke him , in the vain hope this would knock him out or stop him from hurting anyone else in some way. Adam plunges his knife into my back several times. I try to ignore it and keep on choking. Unfortunately on the seventh stab , I could no longer hold him. I fall to floor , weakened by the stab wounds that are all over my back. "No more mister Purple Guy!" Adam screams as he picks me up by my collar. He drags me towards one of his "creations". It's a phantom Bonnie suit , looking exactly like the FNAF 2 withered Bonnie except with his face on and covered in blackish gunk. "I find this ironic , I really do." Adam says as he opens the suit. I'm still too weak from the stab wounds to actually do anything. I look around to see Po still covering her faceless , well face , and I see John and Bella cowering in the corner. Bella is crying from the looks of things.

I look back to the phantom suit and Adam. "You know , I wanted to like you Vincent , I really did. But you pushed my buttons , you didn't follow who you actually were , instead of a child killer , you're a child entertainer." After saying this Adam opens my mouth and spits in it. "Swallow it your filth or else your little precious child idol of a girlfriend loses another part of her body." Adam says in a threatening a voice , brandishing his knife. I look to Po who I'm sure if still had a face , she would be crying. What else was I suppose to do? This man is more then willing to act on his words. I swallow the spit , certain if I could , I would vomit. "Ha ha ha , you so called good guys and gals are so easy to manipulate , all you need to do is tell a couple white lies , threaten your love ones , and the good guys slash gals become putty in your hands." Adam says.

Adam grabs me and begins to stuff me into the phantom Bonnie suit. Offering little resistance other then crying out a simple "No." , Adam easily manages to fully shove me into the suit. I can only whimper as Adam closes the suit. "And now for the finishing...touch!" Adam yells this as he pulls on the suit's side. "Come on , you son of a bitch , c..."

Twang.

"There we go!" Adam yells and he walks back. He walks towards Po. "LEAVE HER ALONE , YOU B..."

SNAP!

Before I can finish talking , metal rods impale my jaws. I let out a guttural scream and try to clutch at the head of the suit , in a vain attempt at maybe getting the rods out of my jaw.

SNAP!  
My arms were the next to go , as metal gears dig and tear into my upper limbs , turning them into basically mincemeat.

SNAP!

My torso was next , rods and springs inside the upper portion of the suit , churning my torso , splattering internal organs all over the inside of the suit. To say it hurts is nothing short of an understatement of the freaking century. I can still hear the music in the background , along with Po screaming my name and that girl crying harder.

"It's just that here at Freddy's...Ha Ha. We have a few rules. AND IF YOU BREAK THEM , WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS! WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU , AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS!" Toy Freddy screams , really driving home the performance. Wow...at this point , I can feel my blood rush to my mouth and leak out. Ironic , those lyrics are what I'm hearing , as I feel myself being to...

SNAP!

With a final snap , a metal gear plunges itself into my neck. Everything fades , and I swear all I see is code...code...and...and...and a light...

"Goodbye , you impostor." Adam says as I take my last sight of my reality and I feel my self slipping into the light before me.

...

(John's POV)

With a final breath , the suit that Vincent was shoved in , becomes still. , blood oozing out of every section of it. "Now it's time for some fun sweet pea." I hear Adam say to Po , a smile on his face. He grabs her right arm , gripping it tightly.

CRACCCCCCCCCK!

The sound of breaking wires and gears can be heard as Adam forces Po's second part of her arm up at a ninety degree angle. Po just screams and screams. Adam forces her down and grabs her right leg.

CRACCCCCCCCCK!

He repeats the process , except this time he nearly rips off Po's right leg. Po lets out scream after scream , half of them out of pain , the other half begging for help. No help come though , as Adam grabs her head and plunges his knife into the the throat of Po's endo skull. She lets out a final sort of animal like yelp and then she too becomes still. Adam only smiles as he lets her body fall toe ground with a loud thud. He turns to face me and Bella , a evil smile on his face. Bella screams and tries to run past him , only to be grabbed by him. She screams , cries , and wiggles around as Adam carries her to a suit of some type of punk like chicken. It's basically some type of plastic looking chicken suit with a pink mow hawk , eyeliner , a leather jacket , and some blue jeans. Bella only screams as Adam begins to open the suit. Unable to watch anything similar to Vincent's death , I clover my eyes. I keep them covered as I Bella's screams turn more and more desperate as mechanical snaps echo around the room. I can't help but silently cry a bit. Bella's cries of pain , and overall crying , turns more guttural and blood filled as time goes on. I don't need to open my eyes to know what's going on. After a minute or so of her guttural screams of pain , Bella stops and becomes silent.

"WARNING , WARNING , PLAYER BELL2424 HAS WENT INTO CARDIAC ARREST! WAR..."

"Mute warning , code 64911." Adam says , interrupting the female computer voice. The voice becomes silent. I still keep my eyes covered , not wanting to see the remains of Bella. II hear heavy footsteps as I'm sure Adam is making his way towards me. I only cover my eyes , hoping to the end , that he just leaves me alone! "Little one , open your eyes." I hear Adam say. " Little one , open your eyes , or else I'll gouge them out." Adam says , this time in a much more threatening tone. I slowly open my eyes and look around. I see Adam standing above me and behind him , stuck between two prototypes of those animatronics covered in black gunk , I see the punk chicken suit , blood coming out of every nook and cranny of the steel tomb , it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the blood belongs to Bella.

"Now , let's have some fun , give me your right hand." Adam says. Not wanting to have my eyes gouged out or some other horrible thing , I hold out my right hand. Adam grabs my right hand by my wrist. Adam only laughs as his other hand pulls out a small fire axe , small enough to hide in his suit. He rises above his head and brings it down upon my wrist.

WHACK , WHACK , WHACK!

In three swipes he cuts off my right hand. It falls to the floor and my black blood pours out of the stump that used to be my right hand. I let out a scream of pain and fall to my knees , and I grab at my stump with my left hand. Oh god , oh god , oh god , HE ACTUALLY CUT OFF MY HAND! I'm going to die here , I'm going to die , oh god I wish I listened to Leo. I let out more pained and dragged out cries of pain and I begin to cry heavily , unable to help myself. Adam only laughs and picks me up by my collar. He drags me towards another one of those animatornics covered in black gunk , but I don't think it's an actual animatronic. Instead of steel , it's made of black cloth. Three little white buttons lie on the cloth doll like thing's torso. White stripes lie it's arms and legs. A marionette mask with purple tear streaks and rosy cheeks lie on it's face. Adam only smiles as he points to the puppet esque thing. "Command code 6157 , , merge npcs." Adam says. Red bits of code surround the suit. Adam grabs me and shoves me into the red code. I can only scream as I feel the code begin to tear my body apart , mixing my code with the puppet. The code begins to pull my body into the puppet , painfully and slowly. Adam only laughs and lets out sadist gleeful moans.

As I feel my head begin to enter the puppet , everything begins to fade...I...I...I only hope that...that the end still has room for a soul like m...

...

(Adam's POV)

And finally the little twerp's body is absorbed into the phantom puppet's body. I smile as I sheath my axe and knife into my suit. I close my head , effectively disguising myself as Purple Freddy yet again. I make my towards the door of my workshop. "Command code 807989 , unlock the door." I say . The door unlocks with a simple feminine "access granted." . I feel my smile grow bigger as I step out into the hall and close the door. Man , I have a funny feeling , today's going to be a good day.

...

End of part 4.

(P.S.S: If you want to directly talk with me , to talk about my stories , talk about games in general , rp , or if you're just seeking companionship , *wink* , hit me up on steam , the steam name's udk115v2. , well see you next chapter!)


	5. Chapter 5

Five Night's At Game Land

Part 4.5 : The Being behind the scenes.

(?'S POV)

I only sigh as I feel my code finally pull itself out of the wall and out into the open "air" of backroom of the first FNAF exhibit. Well...time to look for Adam's "mistakes" . I feel sick to my stomach labeling the lost souls bound here by the monster's cruel actions as that. They're were once sentient beings fully capable of life and emotion , having all that taken from them when Adam snuffed out their lights. Sigh , I can only hope that somehow , someway , I will be able to put my plan in full motion. Again hopefully , Adam is a weasel , even when cornered he'll probably find a way he could escape. He's good at that. That skill let him weasel out of any blame for his actions.

Though if I start thinking one by one of Adam's sins...I'm going to be here all night. Now to find where Adam's latest victim is. I think he's nearby , even after a full four months I still haven't gotten use to this powers. Hell I don't even know where they came from! Oh well , I think they're going to allow me to bring back all the npcs , players , and guards that Adam had killed...at least I hope. I really don't know the full extent of my powers , just today in fact , I developed the ability to pass through nearly any wall in Game Land. Hence I was able to make my escape from the exhibit Adam left me to die in. Getting my head out of the clouds I begin to search for Adam's victim. "W...who's there?" I hear a weak voice ask. "Um...I don't really have a name , but I'm here to help? Where are you?" I ask. "Down here." the voice says. I look down to see a golden Foxy suit down on the ground in a crumpled heap. Blood stains cover it and the floor around it. Wow the blood physics that coders and texture guys put into Game Land is pretty realistic to the real deal.

On closer inspection , I can see a human male , a young teen about fourteen or so. I can see that part of his face has been peeled off. Metal rods have placed themselves into the boy's chin. It's amazing he can still talk. "Are...are you really here to help me? Are you going to help me take off my VR helmet so I can go home?" The young man asks. I ...I sense that this boy is no longer human , his soul now part of his own playermodel. He's already dead. I only sigh and explain what happened to the young boy. He rejects it at first , but he soon realizes that I tell the truth.

Upon realizing this , the boy begins to cry. He wails "Why , why did Dad do this to me!?" over and over. Upon hearing this , I easily connected the dots to figure out who his father was. His own son , his flesh and blood. He killed his own child , one of the worst betrayals , just to get his sadistic kicks? If I was able , I would become ill at the thought of someone doing this action , let alone someone actually go through it. "Listen my child , everything is going to be okay , everything is going to be okay." I place my arms around the young boy and embrace him. To my surprise , he actually starts to calm down. "Tell me my son , what is your name?" I ask the young man. "Logan. It's Logan Westfield." The young man says. "Logan , that's a wonderful name. Listen can you move?" I ask Logan. "No I try to move , but this suit's limbs stay in place." Logan says. I smile. "Don't worry child this is an easy fix , you should be able to move again in a few minutes." I say. I begin to work on the suit's limbs , messing with the code to make them more easily movable. I can't help but think of the road ahead of me , fixing up the victims that Adam slaughtered and then to the eventual showdown between me , the victims , and Adam. If all goes right , Adam will never be able to hurt another innocent again.

I can only hope.

...

(Before I end the chapter , I have to ask what do you think of the story so far? What do you like about it? What do you hate? What do you want to add? Also I was thinking of adding a special character...you! That's right you! What I mean is , I want to add a reader's perspective to the story. So Yay or nay to that idea? And if yay , would you like to be a simple player , a npc , or the new guard? Leave your answers and slash or opinions in a review , pm , or send it via steam. My name on steam is udk115v2 by the by. If you want someone to talk to on your free time , hit me up and send me a friend request! , and overall do whatever you want to do readers! Just don't hurt anyone , m'kay? Alright...bye. )

End of part 4.5


	6. Chapter 6

Five Nights At Game Land

(By the by the characters Chicum and Bronzie belong to Shark Lord and are used with permission. Also thanks again Shark Lord for letting me use them , you the best!)

(P.S: Would've updated sooner , but then I got Starbound and I kinda got hooked on that...sorry.)

Part 5: A simple favor.

(Your POV , yeah you.)

You sigh as sit at a table near the FNAF 1 exhibit. Here you are , in a VR filled with AI who's smarter then some humans and the AI is your favorite characters to boot , yet here you are , sitting. Just what are you doing? You should be out there talking with the animatronics , and the guards! Not sitting on your ass and doing nothing. You get up and take a good look around you. In front of you is the FNAF 1 Exhibit , modeled after the office of the first game. Two doors lay on the left and right of a small desk. Inside the doors lay hallways leading deeper into the exhibit.

Surely if you step through , you'll find someone , right? I mean there's bound to be someone there ...right? Plus even if there isn't , you're bond to find something interesting in the ex...oh hell. You see a small terminal by the exhibit , glowing red. It reads..

"Five Night At Freddy's One Exhibit closed due to personal and npcs being on break. Please wait for their break to be over and for the exhibit to be officially announced open again. Please do not enter until then. Thank You."

Well there goes that idea. Damn , what now? Well then again , no one's looking and how much trouble can you get walking in a place , that was made to be walked in by players? Taking a breath you step into the FNAF 1 exhibit. No alarms , no messages on your computer watch saying "Hey dummy , get out of there!" . Nothing. Well I guess you're free to explore this exhibit without any consequences what so ever. You take the left door and walk down the west hall. It's really in detail and an almost exact match of the same hall from FNAF 1. You half expected that if you were to open the supply closet door , Bonnie would in be wait for you like he almost always was in the original game. You open said supply closet when you see it and...nothing.

Nothing at all. Again all the FNAF 1 npcs are on supposed break , so yeah you really don't know why you still expected to see Bonnie then. You close the supply closet door and make your way through the west hall and into the dining area. At 10 AM , 12 PM , and 1 PM , the players would pile into this part of the the exhibit to witness the original four play an FNAF fan song or two. Huh , you wonder if they keep any instrument behind the stage or just spawn and despawn the instruments on the spot. Well if there's any time to find out , it's now , I mean if you hurry , you can check , and then run you ass off before any of the aniamtronics , guards , or Game Land staff show up.

You walk through the dining area and climb onto the stage. All you see is a mic on a stand and a set of drums in the back , in the dark. Freddy's on the mic , Chica the drums...where's Bonnie's guitar? It's probably around here somewhere. You look around for a bit. All there really is an empty stage , and again a mic set and some drums. Maybe it's time to look in the backstage area. You decide it is time , and you head to the backstage area. It looks exactly like it does in game , the shelves lined with the appropriate spare heads , the spare Bonnie head on the table , and the endoskeleton right besides the Bonnie head.

In between the Bonnie head and the endo is Bonnie's guitar. "Jackpot." You say to yourself. You reach for the guitar , when a voice cuts through the air.

"Hey! What the fu...freak are you doing back here? Also are you making a grab for my guitar?" The voice says. You let ou a small "eep!" and drop the gutiar.

CLANG!

The guitar breaks in half on impact with the floor. "Oh way to go dumbass , you broke my fucking guitar! I...I mean...you know what? No! You broke my guitar , no way I am going to watch what I say to you after you go went ahead and do something dickish like that!" The voice screams. You slowly turn around to learn who the voice belonged to , but you already know who it is. Sure enough , you turn to face Bonnie the bunny. He's about seven feet , purple , wears a bow tie , and looks extremely pissed off. There's red lights behind his animatronic eyes . his face consorted into a look that says "If I could get away with it , I would rip your head off."

"Come on , let's go assdick , we're going to see Frank , he is going to fix my guitar and drop the ban hammer on you , you dickhead!" Bonnie yells at you. Christ you didn't know a somewhat real life Bonnie would be so vulgar. He grabs you by your right wrist and drags with one hand , while the other holds the top section of what used to be his guitar. In a minute He you and Boniie stand at door that reads "GAME LAND STAFF AND AUTHORIZED NPCS ONLY!" You gulp. "L-look I did it on accident I swear! I didn't mean to break you gutair , honest!" You say. "Too late for that anusweed , plus even if it wasn't for the guitar thing , you were still in the exhibit when it was closed to players , so you're still in the god damn red..." He says with a slight growl. You stop arguing , as you don't want to piss him off anymore.

"GamePlayer65?" Bonnie says in a somewhat asking way. "Original name right there Mr/Mrs..." Bonnie leaves his sentence unfinished , expecting you to to tell him your real name. "It's Y/N." you say. "Y/N that's a pretty enough name...I guess. , kinda matches the beautiful/ handsome face that belongs to it...I mean it's not like I'm trying to flirt with you or anything , it's just...whatever , let's just get you banned!" Bonnie screams. He opens the door and takes you through a hallway. It's just a long hallway , it's walls made of digital steel from the look of things , ceiling lights keeps the darkness away. Man it gleams just like it would in real life, the coders and developers put a lot of effort in making everything seem real.

Bonnie continues to drag you through the hallway. After a minute of awkward walking , you both reach the end of the hallway. Another door blocks your way. Bonnie opens it and drags you through. You recgoinise where you are , almost immediately. It's the party room 1 of the pizzeria featured in the second game. "Come on let's get a move on Y/N." Bonnie says. As he drags you through the halls of the FNAF 2 exhibit , you could hear the screams of players and the sound of music. Huh , the toys must be performing a song , you can't hear what song due to the yells of cheering players , but you assume it's a popular fan song for the second game. Probably It's been so long , or survive the night , or some song like that. After passing through the party rooms , you reach another door in the side of the hallway that leads to the stage area. The door reads ,

"Staff and Npc Break Room"

Bonnie opens the door and pushes you in. He closes the door behind him. You look around to see a couple of terminals in the wall , six tables and a couple of chairs. A large monitor is in the north wall and a cyberpunk boombox is on a counter. You see two animatronic npcs sitting down and a staff member who's a guard from the look of things. The two aniamtronics are fan made versions of Toy Bonnie and Chica.

The Toy Bonnie looking one is coated in bronze , her aniamtronic eyes are a light green , and her face has light yellow make up. She wears an orange shirt with a bunny head similar to her own on it and tan shorts. The bronze Toy Bonnie wears a yellow bow. The Chica look like alike is coated in platinum white, has cyan like eyes , wears a white shirt that reads "Let's Play!" , and grayish shorts. She has strangely enough , feathers covering her suit , making almost seem organic...in a weird virtual reality type of way. The feathers on her head are tied back by a pink bow.

The guard wears a blue game land staff suit with a security badge on it. The man looks about fortyish to fiftyish , has gray hair , and hazel eyes. He looks at you and Bonnie , a smile on his lips. "Heya Bonnie what brings you here? And who's your friend?" The man asks. "This is Y/N Frank , he/she snuck into the FNAF 1 exhibit where it was closed , and broke my guitar like a total dickweed!" Bonnie yells back at Frank. "Huh...well Y/N why would you do such a thing? That isn't very nice to break someone's things." Frank says to you.

"I didn't mean to! It was on accident , he snuck up on me when I was holding it and I droped it!" You yell , hoping to fend off any punishment. Frank looks to Bonnie. "Okay , okay , he might've done it on accident." Bonnie says. "But he/she still snuck in when the place was closed!" Bonnie yells. "M...Maybe we should ask why Y/N snuck into the exhibit." The bronze Toy Bonnie says out loud. "Alright Bronzie , what about you Chicum? What do you say we do with Y/N? Do we ban him/her for a day or two or hear him/her out?" Frank asks the platinum Chica. "I say let's give the guy/gal a shot." Chicum says. You breath a sigh or relief , looks like you're not getting banned today.

You tell them that the reason you even snuck into the exhibit was to find someone to talk to and then you wanted to look for their instruments because well...you were bored. "Well if you wanted to talk , why didn't you come sooner?" Chicum says with a smile She then begins to precede to talk your ear off about the players she talked to today and about the npcs she meet on her break. You just stand and listen , out of respect , general interest , and to keep from getting banned. After Chicum finishes , Bronzie talks for only a minute or so , but only about a couple of payers and one staff member. That was about all she talked about.

At first Bonnie refuses to talk to you. He changed his tune after some pushing by Chicum , and he talks about how his first day interacting with real players are going. He talked to loads of people , and performed about three songs. You talk with all of them for a bit more , up until seven pm , around when the Toys are done for the day.

"And then I said to the asshole "Hey up yours!" and then..." Bonnie is talking about some aggressive player he got into a fight with , when someone enters the break room. Everyone , including you , turns to see a blue aniamtronic bunny about six feet and a half with a red bowtie and rosy cheeks. It's Toy Bonnie.

"Heyeveryonewe'refinallyofffortodayandwhoisthatguy/gal?" Toy Bonnie sends word after word out of her mouth , going at least fifty miles per hour. You barely understand her. Frank tells her your name and explains why you're here. Upon hearing you wanted to talk with one of them , the aniamtronics , TB covers you in a wall of conversation ,assaulting you with word after word. You listen as best as you can , but man she talks fast. She mostly talks about the players and npcs she met , and how much she loves to perform. You look at your computer watch to see it's seven tenish. "Hey I need to get going." You say to everyone.

TB: Awwwwwww...

Bronzie: B...bye.

Chicum: Nice meeting you Y/N.

Bonnie: See you around...I guess.

Frank: Wait Y/N...what's your job status?

You: Shitty , why you ask?

Frank: Well you seem like a good person...I was wondering if you would like to be a assistant guard at Game Land...

You: If you have room for me...

Frank: We do.

You: Well...count me in , I guess!

TB: Yay! I get to see Y/N all time the now!

Frank: Not all the time TB...

Bonnie: Welcome aboard...I guess...sigh...

Chicum: Great to hear you're on board Y/N!

Frank: Well before we continue our celebrations , I have a small favor to ask Y/N , you see Adam a coworker of mine , has been gone for most of today , and I was wondering if you could go check on him...

...

(Well...next chapter you're fucked...X3. Also if you have questions , want to talk or RP, or whatever , contact me via PM , or steam ...(udk115v2) .)

End of part 5.


	7. Chapter 7

Five Nights At Game Land

(Would've updated sooner...but the steam summer sale hit. I went from sixty games to eighty. So...yeah. Sorry. Also I couple family things came up and a needed a week and a few days to relax...again sorry.)

(Anyway enjoy!)

Part 6: More bodies to the pile.

(Your POV)

After finishing your talk with Frank , you went to where Adam was last seen , somewhere around his workshop. Why a coder would need a workshop where he can just spawn any object into game land at will , you have no idea. Maybe that's where he makes new objects and npcs from scratch. You make your way through the bowels of the backrooms of the FNAF section , looking for Adam's workshop. Luckily you're not doing it alone , as TB decided to come along with you. She constantly talks , and at a pace where you can barely understand her.

She mostly talks about how much she loves her job as a npc entertainer and how her first day with real players is so amazing. She sounds adorable the way she talks so fast in that upbeat voice of hers. From what you can tell , she has an upbeat personality to match. Among your time with her , she has not said anything bad about anyone and always sees the brightest in everything. She prances around you , talking more and more as you make your way through the halls (hopefully) towards Adam's workshop. "Lalalalalalala..."

WHAM!

As Toy Bonnie sings to herself she bumps into someone. "OhgodI'msosorr..." Toy Bonnie's words die in her mouth as she gazes at who she bumped into. You find yourself speechless also. You and TB see before you a animatronic npc about six feet or so. It looks exactly like the original Freddy except purple. You get flashbacks of the minigames from FNAF 3 and you suddenly get a very bad feeling just staring at this Purple Freddy. "Well hello there , what brings you two to section of Game Land?" The Purple Freddy asks.

"We'rejustlookingforAdam'sworkshoptoseeifhe'sthere. AlsoIdon'tremembersomeonecodingananiamtronicnpcofPurpleFreddy,letalonegivingitanAI." TB stutters out in a nervous tone. "Well one , Adam built me and gave me artificial intelligence but didn't tell anyone so it could be a surprise , and two you're in luck , I'm heading to Adam's workshop too and I have it on good authority that without a doubt Adam will be there too." The Purple Freddy says. "Come on , I'll lead you there!" The Purple Freddy yells and then turns. He , at least you think it's a he , starts to walk away. TB tries to follow but you grab her arm. "Wait TB...I got a real bad feeling about this Purple Freddy character...something's not right." You whisper to her.

"It'sokay,heseemsveryfriendly." TB whispers back. You only sigh , but you go along with following this digital steel lavender bear. You follow PF for at least a minute or so until he leads you to your destination . "Adam's Workshop". You read the words over and over but the words offer no respite from the sense of dread that you find yourself afflicted by. PF gestures for you and TB to walk inside. He even opens the door. TB walks in first giving a "Thankyou." to PF for opening the door. You follow her and you gasp at the sight of inside of the workshop. It's almost filled to the brim with npcs who look empty , the npcs probably don't have any AI to speak of what so ever. What makes it worse is that most of the npcs are aniamtronic suits , some are wide open , waiting for something...or someone to fill it.

This whole place gives you the creeps , to the point where you instinctively in the real world reach for the helmet...at least you try to. You soon realize you can't feel anything outside of the digital world , which means you can't take off your helmet yourself. This is bad , really bad. "Wowthisplaceispretty...unquie...heyY/N,what'swrong?" TB asks you this. "I can't feel anything in the real world , I can't take off..." Before you finish PF appears out of nowhere. "Heya guys , what do you say we go check out some of the suits? Come on! It'll be fun..." Purple Freddy seems to be giving you and TB puppy eyes. How that is possible , you do not know. You shrug and say "Sure.".

PF lets out a squeal of delight and takes you and TB the hand. "Now both of you...close your eyes." You close your eyes. "Command code 91106 on player GamePlayer65 ." PF mutters

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Something goes off in your cranium and you feel everything fade.

"Goodnight sweet little prince/princess." PF says as you fall into darkness.

...

"Come on sweet prince/princess wake up..." You hear PF's voice call to you as you awaken from the darkness. Your eyes open and staring right into you eyeballs is a male face. The face has blue eyes that seem to stare into your soul , a smooth look , and shaven brown hair. He's smiling at you. He gets up and you get a full look at his body which is in a Purple Freddy suit. The same one from before probably. "Well you wanted Adam , you got me sweet prince/princess." He says to you. "Why do you call me a prince/princess?" You ask Adam as you try to move. You're unable to move any of your limbs. Of freaking course.

"Well because you're as handsome/beautiful as a prince/princess." Adam says as he strokes your cheek. It's really unnerving. "Now you probably want to know why I took away your ability to move and to exit the Game Land sim. Well put two and two toghter. I was wearing a suit of sorts and lured you to a backroom. Does this ring any bells?" Adam says as an evil smile spreads across his face. You realize he's going to kill you , just like the purple guy from the FNAF series did. He tricked you , lured you to the back , and know he's going to end your life...wait wasn't there someone with you...TB!

"W...what did you do with TB?" You ask Adam. "Huh , instead of worrying for your own life , you worry for her...well..." Adam steps to the right to show TB laying still , her eyes closed. "Don't worry this little AI is still alive...for now." He grabs TB by her head. "Command code 17564 , awake AI Toy Bonnie." Adam says aloud. TB's eyes fly open. "Uhmyhead...Adam!What'sgoingon,whyareyouinthatsuit,whycan'tImove..." Adam covers TB's mouth. "Command code 186578 mute AI Toy Bonnie." TB stops talking but her mouth keeps moving. She lets out a gasp but no sound comes out , hell it may've not even been a gasp , you can't tell due to their being no soind coming from her , you only guess.

"Oh thanked bissfull silenece , how I missed you. God Toy Bonnie you sure are a chatter box ain't ya?" Adam asks her. TB only stares unable to say anything. "Well enough talking , time for a little bit of fun!" After saying this , Adam takes out a kitchen knife. " Let's start with something small...the eyes...yeah...let's do that." Adam only laughs as he plunges the knife into TB's right eye. Like with you , Adam probably did something similar to what he did with you , disabling TB's abilty to move , hence she ins't struggling as Adam wiggles the knife around. You can't see too much due to Adam blocking your view of his grisly actions , but you can guess it's not pretty due to the oil running down from TB's face and onto the floor.

"HELP GOD DAMN IT , HELP WE'RE STUCK IN HERE WITH A KILLER , SOMEONE COME AND HELP US!" You scream , finally getting over the shock of this whole ordeal. "Command code 186578 mute player GamePlayer65." Adam says. You try to yell again , but know just like TB , you're muted , unable to say anything. Adam turns to face you and you catch a glimpse of TB's face...you almost vomit at that sight. Her right eye is hanging out of the socket , oil covering the right side of her face. "Now you just settle down , while I attend to TB? Okay? Okay." Adam turns back to TB and goes back to his business of cutting out TB's right eye. After another minute of wiggling a knife around , there's a pop like sound and Toy's Bonnie eye lands on the ground and rolls.

It stops five feet in front of you , and it's digital light seems to be staring at you. It's covered in TB's oil as well. You stomach turns again at such a ghastly sight. Adam walks away from TB , granting you the honor of looking at her face again. Any part of her face below her right eye is now covered in oil and her mouth is consorted into one of screaming , but yet no scream would be heard or will be. Adam only laughs sadistically and walks to you. He reaches down and picks up TB's right eye. He plays around with it bit before throwing back onto the ground. "Well , that was fun. Now how do we go from cutting out the eye? Hmm...I know let's cut off the jaw." Adam turns to face TB again , knife in hand. Again Adam blocks your view as he proceed to butcher TB. You can only stay in place , unable to move at all , as this manaic kills TB and then...then he'll kill you.

This is the end...you...you're going to die here. You can't help but cry a bit at this revelation. "You know , I really do want to hear you two screaming , but that is a bit too risky. Eariler when I did this , and yes you're not my first victims, ahem anyway earlier I gleefully listened to their screams as I showed them the way off this stage called life. Now you both are probably wondering...why not now too? Well earlier anyone who could've heard was at the FNAF 2 exhibit listening to the performance , allowing me to listen to my victim's screams in relative safety." Adam says this as you see him work his hands , no doubt trying to cut off TB's jaw. You hate the fact you can't do anything to stop this , you hate the fact you can't save TB , you hate the fact that you're so screwed.

"Well while we're on the topic of th...no, no , no ,NO! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME , YOU BITCH , I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU , I'M NOT DONE , I...GOD DAMN IT!" Adam screams this as he grabs TB and tries to throw her from the looks of it. "SON OF...sigh...command code 167897 , reactivate movement physics of AI Toy Bonnie." As soon as Adam says this , TB falls down with a thud as soon as her body is freed from the code that kept her still , but it's not a little too late for it as soon she's just lying down , not trying to escape. You don't need to be a genius to guess why she's not moving anymore. You can't help but stare at what remains of TB's face. Her right eye is still gone , her right side of her face still covered in oil , but now you can see her jaw unhinged at a half mark , and it barely hangs onto her face , hanging b...

Before you can finish your thoughts a small fire axe comes down into TB's head. Of course the axe's owner is Adam as he lifts the axe out of the corpse that is TB'S head and plunges the axe back in over and over. "You little bitch , you just had to end my fun by dying early! YOU JUST HAD TO!" He keeps this up even after TB'S head is little more then a couple of scrap parts and a huge oil stain on the ground. After another minute splattering oil everywhere , Adam stops. "Huh...man , maybe I went little bit overboard with TB'S corpse , just a bit overkill. " Adam turns and all traces of aggression from TB'S premature death fades away from his face and is replaced by an evil little smile. "Well time for the grand finale." Adam walks towards you , an axe in one hand , the other holding a knife. "You know what? Command code 167897 , reactivate movement physics of Player GamePlayer65." Adam says.

You get up as soon as those words were uttered , not knowing why Adam would give you the ability to move again , but not caring about that. You only care about escaping. You run in a random direction , trying to get away from that maniac Adam. "Oh I do love it when they run..." Adam says as you hear him gave chase. You run madly through the workshop , trying to find the entrance from where you entered. After a minute of running through this nightmare of a workshop , being chased by a killer dressed in an animatronic suit , you finally see the entrance to the workshop . Just a couple more feet and you can make your esc...

Again your thoughts are interrupted by Adam as you feel something enter your back. You fall onto your face , you writhe in agony as you try to pull out what burrowed into your back. "Gotcha." Adam says with delight. You hear him walk towards you. You're unable to turn and face him , due to something sharp again being buried into the flesh of your playermodel. The pain feels just like it would in real life and you try to scream but you're still muted. "Well time to give me back my axe little prince/princess." Adams says as he grabs the weapon in your back ,apparently his axe. He wiggles it around and you writhe in even more pain. "Oh , does this hurt?" Adam takes out the axe in one pull. Pain rages through your back.

Adam flips you over and raises his axe. You weakly put up your left hand , in a vain effort to defend yourself. In one swipe of his axe , he cuts off your little , third , middle , and index finger. You let out a silent scream of horror and clutch at your left hand. Adam picks you up by the collar and looks you dead in the eyes. "Well let's finish you off so I can leave Game Land happy and satisfied." Adam says and stabs you in the gut with his knife. He pushes you down and you land on your back. He rises his right foot , or paw due to the suit and places it on the knife. He pushes down with his foot , paw or whatever. You out a silent scream of pain as he pushes the knife in. Adam raises his foot and raises his axe.

WHACK , WHACK , WHACK , WHACK!

With a few strikes , Adam cuts off your right leg. You let out another silent scream of pain. Adam only laughs and raises his axe once more. He lands it into you throat. You let out a gurgle as Adam wiggles the axe around. You gurgle some more. Soon the pain , your vision , and about everything else...just...

Fades.

...

End of part 6.

(Yowch , that looked like it hurt. Don't worry , sooner or later karma will catch up with Adam.)


	8. Chapter 8

Five Night's At Game Land

(I am so sorry for the lack of content! A mix of family troubles , FNAF 4 coming out , playing various games , and well...being lazy...has stopped me from jumping back into the world of writing! Never fear! I have returned! Also I had an idea for a subplot that better explains the motives behind the events that have lead to Game land. Whose motives you may ask? Well...just pay attention to all chapters with a .5 from now on and you should be able to figure it out. Also don't worry chapter 7 will be coming soon.)

Chapter 6.5: Beginnings.

(3rd person POV.)

We see a flashing screen. The words

"Insert coin!"

Flash in gold over and over. The text changes.

"Ready? Begin! Avoid the bullies!"

We see an playground done in 8 bit. In the middle is a Purplish guy sprite. He seems like PG but...off. A few missing pixels , a limb bended in the wrong way. It's clear it's not the the PG we all know and "love" ...for now...let's just call him Purple Stranger. PS's sprite starts moving around the playground. Nothing happens for a a good minute or so. That's when red sprites , representing what can be presumed to be the bullies begins to hound PS. PS does his best to avoid him , but finally they catch him. His sprite falls down and goes into a fetal position. He repeats an animation of crying over and over.

The screen goes black and only the words "Game Over" appear flashing gold. The text disappears. We see PS in the middle of the playground , still crying...that's when a pink woman sprite approaches him. We see pink text on the screen.

Pink Woman: Why are you crying?

Purple Stranger: I...I'm a freak...that's...that's why I'm crying...

PW: Don't call yourself that...

PS: Why? That's what I am! A FREAK! *Sob*

PW: So what? In my opinion , you're a cute freak.

We cut back to the playground and PS looks at PW. He stops crying. A heart appears PW's head. A heart also appears PS's head.

The screen goes black again. Text fills the black screen.

"Collect the hearts"

We cut to see PS and PW on the ground. They seem to be...older. Platforms are raised above them , floating hearts floating in the air above the platforms . The couple begins to hop on the platforms , collecting hearts. They get to the top platform and collect one last giant heart. The screen flashes black.

PS: I would love nothing more then to have a family with you Michelle.

PW (Michelle) : I'm glad you fill that way dear.

PS: I love you.

PW (Michelle) : I love you too.

The screen goes black once more.

"Game over"

(Huh? What do you think this all means? Leave your thoughts and theories in the review section please! See you next chapter!)

...

End of Chapter 6.5.


	9. Chapter 9

Five Nights At Game Land

Part 7: The Slaughter Continues.

(So sorry for not updating sooner ...family troubles and...well...laziness...yeah...moving on now.)

(Adam's POV)

I look at the mutilated corpse of Game Player 65.

Wow...just wow. This little prince/princess sure did provide this psycho with some fun. Hmm...he/she should be glad I did this. Life has no purpose and life is more then willing to give you more happiness then you could ever handle...and then...in one fatal swoop , it's all taken away from you. I know this first hand. All of my other victims should be glad too. Every single one. They're probably somewhere much better then this reality , in a place where life actually has purpose. Sigh...well it's done. Time to find Frank , tell him that I'm leaving for the day , and bury my son's body. To think after all I done , and I'm still getting away with it.

And with this murders , no spirits are coming after the killer , and no ironic death involving a spring lock suit. No , that only happens in games like FNAF. This is real life. Well...not really , since I'm in Game Land right now , it's all just...gah. I'm overthinking this. I look at my computer watch and click a few buttons. The Purple Freddy suit around me disappears in a sea of blue zeros and ones. Once's it fully gone , I turn from an animatronic npc with a secret , to a simple guard. Now...it's time to find Frank and take my leave. I put the remains of Game Player 65 and Toy Bonnie in a far off place , between some empty suits and a couple of AI less npcs. Most people would just delete what remains of the prince/princess and Toy Bonnie , but I prefer to leave them in place as with all my previous victim's bodies , as to remind me what I fight for , what I kill for...to free them from the pain. I clear my head , and I take my leave.

(Cupa's POV.)

I walk through the exhibits of FNAF , screaming John's name over and over. God I must look like an Idiot. Hell if looking like an idiot for a few minutes helps me find John , so be it. John and her sister Ander are the only real friends that I have in Game Land. If anything happens to just one of them... I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I only sigh and make my through the halls of the exhibit ...Five Nights At Freddy's 2? I think that's it...I wasn't really paying attention to the exhibit's name before I entered. That's a problem I have , always being so energetic and in a rush , I tend to miss small things like names.

Those players said they talked to John earlier and convinced him to check out the FNAF exhibit. So there's a good chance I'll find John here...either that or John changed his mind , went to another exhibit , and he's already home in our exhibit with his sister Ander. Huh that would be a freaking riot , spending hours looking for John , thinking something could've happened to him , and going back and looking like an idiot to him and Ander. Sigh...I'll look until eight pm then I'll leave...I can only hope he found his way home before then or I find him. "Bella! Bella! Bella where are you!?" I hear a womanly voice scream. Hmm , it seems I'm the only who lost someone. I make my through the halls and to the main hallway , to the sound of the screaming woman.

I see a young chubby faced son about ten, a teen just above thirteen , and a woman in her mid thirties in distraught. "Um excuse me mam , did you ,lose someone?" I ask her. "Yes I did , I lost my daughter Bella. " The woman then begins to describe her daughter and then asked if I seen her. "Sorry but no." I say. The woman sighs , thanks for me for my time and begins to walk off. "Wait...I'm looking for someone too...maybe we could work together to found our lost." I say to woman. The woman looks at me quizzically . "...You know what? Sure , we could probably cover more ground that way." I quickly describe to her what John looks like. We nod to each other and agree to meet up in five minutes of searching.

*Five Minutes Later*

I return to original meeting place. She couldn't find her daughter Bella or John. Neither could I. We begin to weigh our options. What else could we possibly do? We talk it out , thinking maybe we could try to talk to one of the staff members...

"Talk to one of the staff members about what?" a voice calls out. We turn to see a male staff member...in...purple. I don't know why , but the color of his clothes and the exhibit I'm in...combined , it just gives me a bad feeling. The woman explains our , her missing daughter and my missing friend. The man's attention to us is increased at the mere mention of those two's names. "Oh yeah , them! I know them situation ,I meet them earlier , they're hanging out with me in my workshop. Come on , let's get you reunited , and you all can go home , sound good?" The man asks. With no other choice , we agree to the man's terms and follow him.

As he leads through the halls and into the backrooms of the exhibit. They were...not really cool in any way of form. Way stainless walls that have the same texture over and over , way to be wacky and original game land designers! Sigh. Oh well it's not my room to judge , I live in a house made of wood with the most generic bed possible. In about five minutes of walking , we get a name from the man. Adam. "Like Adam and Eve?" the youngest boy of the mother asks. "Yeah , like Adam and Eve kid...like Adam and Eve." Adam's voice cuts out and he stops walking. He just stands there...motionless. He gets over his nam flashbacks or whatever was ailing him and moves on. We follow him for another three minutes and then finally we reach our destination. Adam's workshop. Adam opens the door and gestures for is to go in first. Not wanting to be rude or something like that , we oblige.

His workshop...is something else. AI less npcs line the walls and shelves , all seem to be staring at us...especially the oily looking bunny guy in the back by the leather wearing duck , some weird red creature , and some...puppet...wait...is that blood coming the duck and bunny? "Command code 80768. Lock this door for three minutes." Adam says aloud all of a sudden. We all turn to see Adam right by the entrance of the workshop. "Don't brother trying to take off your VR helmet...it won't work. Just...just be quiet...it'll be all over soon. Trust me." The woman approaches Adam. "What the hell are yo..." Before she can finish , Adam take out a knife and plunges into the woman's gut. "MOM!" The eldest son screams. Adam takes out the blade and slices the mother's throat in one fatal swipe. She crumples into a lifeless heap.

"WARNING , WARNING PLAYER..."  
Crunch.

Adam steps on the computer watch before it can tell the world about the deceased player. "You think the numbskulls who designed the watches would either make louder or indestructible. But since they're morons and incompetent as hell , that's not the case. " Adam walks to the eldest son , blade in hand. "YOU MONSTER!" Filled with rage , the eldest foolhardy charges Adam. Adam just impales his heart midrun. He crumples and Adam crunches his computer watch mid cardiac arrest warning screech. "Really? That was your game plan kid? Charge me?" Adam shrugs. "Oh well." Adam turns to me and the youngest. "Now , now , let's get this over with. And soon you both will no longer have to burdened with life." Adam , knife in hand charges toward us , his blade aimed at the kid. I can't let this happen , I need to stop this! I get in the way of the kid and try to stop Adam , to stop this craziness , to...

SHUCLK.

Ow...ow...I ...

I look down to see the bastard's blade buried deep into my guts...damn...

He pulls out and I fall onto my knees. I feel a pain in the top of my head...and...then...nothing at...al...

...

...

(Billy's POV)

Th...the man pulls out the knife. The green hooded girl crumples. He looks at me...

"One more... You know I would've taken my time with you all...but due to us being so close to closing time , I would rather not risk it." The nasty man named Adam approaches me. I fall on my behind and back paddle away from him. "What's the matter kid?" The man asks me this as he steps closer to me. I look around , trying to find something that could save me from this evil guy , anything! I spot a robot hand with endo claws , dismembered and not attached to any npcs. " Scared of little old m.." I grab the arm and swing it at the man, I slash his lower guts. He falls to his knees and clutches his lower torso. " Son of a bitch , you brat..." The man grunts in pain as he cusses me out. I take this chance to run from the evil crazy guy. I run through the workshop , tears run down my cheeks as ...as what just happened...passes through my mind..

...Mom...Eddie...no...this...this can't be happening...it has to be a dream , a nightmare! I stop in place and pinch myself. No...no...no..NO! I can feel it. Th..this is real...or real as you can get in virtual reality...

"Oh kiddie , come see who's back on their feet..." I don't need to turn around to see who the voice is. I break into a heavier run. As I begin to run , I hear him giving chase. " Oh come on , don't be this way kid! Don't you want to reunite with your family kid?" I hear him say in a playful tone. Oh god , oh god , I don't want to die like Eddie and mom! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! As I run , I try to look around for something that could save me , that could stop this bad man , a weapon , exit , SOMETHING! I just want to escape this madman! Luckily I see a door between two nightmare versions of some type of puppet / Chica hybrid... There! I run to the door and nearly open so hard it comes off it's digital hinges. I close it behind me and lock it. Thank god it has a lock.

BANG , BANG , BANG , BANG!

"No fair kid , who said you could hide!? I sure didn't!" Adam yells as he bangs constantly on the door. "Luckily for me...I know a thing or two about...coding...command code 76667...delete door." Red zeros and ones surround the door as it begins to slowly being well...deleted. He'll be in soon...I...I got to hide...I look around , finally taking in the sights of the room I'm in. It's filled with empty suits , just like outside...damn it...that's all there is! Just this damn suits! No where for me to...hide...

One suit catches my eye. Some form of decayed human animtronic npc. His clothes are covered in black gunk . It's hard to tell what colors his clothes use to be...anyway the most interesting thing about the robotic suit is that it's...open...yes , yes , yes! I can hide from the bad man outside using the suit! I climb inside the suit with...surprisingly ease. The suit automatically closes once I'm fully inside...th...that can't be good. M...maybe I should try to get out..."

"Oh kid , come out , come out wherever you are..." The killer's voice rings out through the room. Oh no , he's here...just...just calm down Billy , you're going to make it...I look through the suit's eye holes and I can barley see the figure of the man walking around. He begins poking and kicking the suits , screaming insults at me , how I should give up now so I reunite with my family. I...I c...I...I can't help myself...I can feel my eyes welling up...why not just cry silently? I mean I'm already dead...might as well cry myself to the afterlife...

I let the tears fall , unable to control myself. I try my best to cry silently. The tears fall off my cheeks and into the suit.

Kkkkkk...

Twang.

W...what...

SNAP!

Metallic rods impale my torso and lower chin. "GLLLLLLLLG..." I choke out out a guttural scream as I feel my pain then I can ever handle. My tears only triple...as...this...it...it hurts...it hurts so...

SNAP!

I can no longer see as metal rods impale my eyes. I can...I can only wiggle in...this...horrible...su...mommy...please ...s...save me...it...it hurts...

"Well kid I guess I found you...should've know better then to climb into any random suit you see."

I feel something metal slide across my throat...I...I can taste more blood...I...the pain...the pain's going away...it's all going away...all...going...away...

...

(Spring Trap's Pov.)

I sigh as I make my to the entrance to my home. I walk through the hallways of the FNAF 3 exhibit ...alone. After hearing what Sally and Zoey had to say , I sent them along with Birthday Blam off...it's better they're not here when I tell Frank Adam's crimes and then confront Adam about said crimes...there is no telling what he will do , being trapped like a rat...I can imagine he wouldn't go down without a fight. So it's better if Zoey , Sally , and Blam stay behind to avoid all that mess.

I make my towards the FNAF 2 exhibit , towards Frank. I can't believe what I been told by Zoey and Sally...this...this accounts for all the weird murders and malfunctions that happened as the FNAF fan and official exhibits were being built. Adam did it...every single one...if not every single one , more then likely most. Well..it ends now. Today is where I expose Adam for what he really is...a monster. And he will get what's coming to him...

...

End of part Seven.


	10. Chapter 10

Five Nights At Game Land

(Here's more backstory! Also leave your thoughts of the story in a review or PM me , I love to think what you think!)

Part 7.5 : Sorrow

We see a familiar black screen.

"Insert coin!"

"Ready? Begin!"

"Big News"

We see PS sitting at a table. A smaller male version of PW or Michelle , whatever you prefer sitting on the other end. PS looks about size now. PW walks in.

The screen goes black.

PW (Michelle) : Honey , can you come see for a minute?

PS: Sure thing.

We cut back to see PS and PW in a bathroom. PW holds some type of stick like object. A heart goes above her head , and an exclamation mark goes above PS's/

PS: W...we're...

PW (Michelle) Yeah , we're having another one! Another child...isn't this great?

PS: It is , it's the best news I heard all day sweetie.

PW (Michelle) : I love you.

PS: I love you too.

The screen goes black...with...a slight difference. The green static effect from FNAF 3 is present in this transition...something's wrong.

" She's gone"

We see PS sitting in some white sterile room , a red medical cross on a wall. He's crying into his hands and his sprite is...up heaving breath heavily. He's upset...no...he's devastated. A pure white sprite with blue clothes sighs above him. The screen goes black.

Doctor: I'm so sorry.

Doctor: This things just happen.

Doctor: It was a fluke of nature. We tried our best to save them.

Doctor: For what's it worth , I am truly sorry. At least you still have your son.

The screen goes black again.

We cut to see a small section of grass. It's raining. No sprites are seen. We see various tombstones in the background...in the foreground...we see only two.

The screen fades into the void once more.

"Comfort your son."

We see PS at some door. He knocks on it. No answer. He opens it and walks into the bathroom. We the bathtub overfilled with red water. A young adult pink male's hand hangs out...cut.

PS falls to his knees.

This time the screen fades to black with the red static from FANF 2.

"Game over."

...

End of part 7.5


	11. Chapter 11

Five Nights at Game Land

Part 8: Found out.

(Adam's POV)

*Hours later*

...

Well..this is the end...

I had my fill of ones saved by my hands , I'm proud of all that I accomplished here . I'm going to take off my helmet now , I'm going to get out of Game Land , I'm going to bury my son , and then...well...I will move on. Probably drift town to town , freeing a few people here and there...then...

BANG!

Brains everywhere. No more Adam , no more killer trapped in a cage bullshit...just a dead corpse with blown out brains and a smile on what's left of his face...yeah...sounds like a plan. I try to take off my helmet...and nothing happens...the hell? Who the hell is...

Frank: "ADAM YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKER! I TRUSTED YOU , STOOD UP FOR YOU , YOU PSYCHO! COME ON...FACE ME!"

Well...shit...kinda always knew this day would come...time for plan B. I grab my axe and hold it behind my back. I walk out to face Frank. "Hello Ad..." Before I can even finish , Frank pulls a pistol , M1911 if I am to guess , and he draws it right on me. "Fuck...you. You son of a bitch , all those guards , Rick and his daughter Lizz , and all the npcs , you did it , you killed them , you motherfucker , I stuck out my neck for you! I helped you get a job as a coder! And this is how you repay me!?" He screams.

"No...this is how I repay you." With one fatal swipe , I cut off the hand holding the gun. He screams and holds the stump , he hurriedly mumbles the regen code. "I don't think so Frank." I push him onto the ground. " I don't know who told you or how they hell they figured out what I was doing...doesn't matter now...you could've left things alone and everything would've been fine." I raise my axe. "Too late for that now Frank...it's time for the real monster to reveal himself to the world..."

I bury the axe deep inside his chest and I bring it down unto him again...and again...and again. Blood...bones...fingers...sinew...veins...I see it all in under two minutes. For something digital , the coders definitely made the game land human body very god damn realistic. I keep raising and lowering my axe until I make damn sure I killed him...sigh...by the time I'm done , both his hands are pretty much gone , his torso wide open , and his head at an angle , his brains leaking out. What was he thinking? Taking me on? Did he think that our "friendship" would protect him from my possible wrath? That was a gamble that cost him his life.

I mean I'm almost not to blame. He could've made out this night with his life. He could've easily quit for the day and let me go...no...he got in the way , tried my patience , instead of keeping up with those dame games he played...No matter , Frank you are now free. Now I would take my adieu , but I'm sure you have something in place to keep me in Game Land...I have to connect directly to the mother server through a staff terminal in order to escape this wretched excuse of a get away fantasy. Though...they will get in my way. Of course they will get in my way. The guards...the fazs...fuck...maybe even Doll and the lost kids...I can't let that happen...I ...I...

...

I need to set them all free...yes...I will set them all free...I will...

"Command code 6576...suit up staff member PG26969...code-name...Purple Nightmare."

I close my eyes as I hear the familiar sound of code rearranging itself. I feel it grasp close to my body and begin to take shape...This suit was made for killing , something I thought I would never haves to use...but...there's always a first time for everything." I open my eyes and look at myself ...let's see...Long claws , check , a small axe , check , second mouth ,check, and...my my own touch..." I push a single button near the eyes of the mask. My vision of everything is purple tinted , as the mask's eyes glow one of the most beautiful colors , purple. Perfect , this is so...

Toy Chica: Frank...are you okay?

Foxy: Did you subdue that binge rat yet mate?

Nightmare Bonnie: I hoped you showed that bully something he should be scared of!

Myself: ...

I walk out of my workshop to face the three. They gasp.

Foxy: What in the seven seas are you? Ye be Nightmare , save with a fine tint of purple?

Myself: ...Yes...something like that Foxy. And my name is Adam , you forgetful sack of waste.

Toy Chica: A...Adam...w...what did you do to Frank , you monster!?

Myself: Well...*I show off my bloody axe* This give you a hint you wretched glorified sex symbol?

Toy Chica looks at me angrily and pretends like I can't see her on the inside dying , her tears...hell I'm pretty sure she was only made as a some what "har , har , Chica has become a sex symbol , har , har." inside joke. It's so cute that she acts like I didn't hurt her with the truth... Foxy snarls and approaches me.

Foxy: Ye going to regret that hurtful comment , ye monster.

Myself: Oh? You're the one to talk about monsters. How many fan fics have spawned where you take the stage as a killer , someone who brutally murders guards?

Foxy: That be written scripture , this be reality ...in a way of speaking...

Myself: What? I'm just implying those murders occurred in Fan Fics...meaning they aren't real...just like my own killings.

Foxy: They be real , ye insane monster!

Myself: No. I only "kill" to set people free. Reality...both Game Land and the true reality...life here...is nothing but hurt. We feel hate, jealously , pain , loss , lust , and guilt. The only true freedom is death , where you soul may move on to a better plain of existence...*I can't help myself...I give a faint smile.* It's not murder Foxy...it's pure bliss in true freedom.

Foxy: YE DEMENTED ...

Foxy can't even finish his sentence. Something I said made him snap. He lunges towards , mouth agap. I smile and simply plant my axe in his face in midair. He crashed into the ground with a thud. I take out the axe , now coated in oil and blood.

Nightmare Bonnie and Toy Chica gasp and slowly back up. I walk towards axe in hand and I raise it. I can hear them scream.

Myself: You can't escape me.

I bring down the axe as hard as I can.

(?'S POV)

I walk through the halls , to Adam's workshop , to help the ones lost to Adam's rampage who were souls still reside in the area. "So...I was able to move due to how I died?" I hear Logan ask me as we walk. "Yes and you even have some powers due to your tragic death at the hands of your father figure." I say to him.

"Then how did you die?"

I stop in my tracks. "Why do you ask that?" Memories flood back...the pain...the screaming...and the bite...no. I push them away. Focus on the one who caused it...the one who took Kate away...Adam. "I mean you seem very powerful and well...that must mean you died very tragically..." He says as a matter of fact. "I did die...that's all you need to know, now please...ask no more." I say. Luckily Logan ceases to ask about my past...good. I can't help but rub my arms , the resulting error and beep sounds fill my ears. I sigh. My once golden skin , now made of mangled pixels , a staticy glitch of a body , a error , a mistake.

All...thanks...to...HIM...Adam.

"Um...hey...I never got you name." Logan says to me.

I simply look back and say four words.

"My name is Missingno"

...

End of part 8.


	12. Chapter 12

Five Nights at Game Land

Part 8.5 : The beginning of the end.

(Katelyn the Rule Enforcer or just Kate belongs to cwine , thanks for the OC! :3)

"Insert Coin!"

"Ready? Begin!"

"...End it"

We see PS weeping on a bridge. He looks down...and sighs.

He puts one foot forward...

"Are you going to jump too mister?"

PS gasps and looks to his right. He sees a purple sprite , one of a child... no a young man , give it or take , since he's about three quarters of the size of PS he should be in his teen years...should.

PS: "...That is none of your business child."

?: Well if you're going to jump , I will too.

PS: Why does my death tie in with yours?

?: Well I was going to jump first...I'm going to admit to nothing anyway...

?: But then I got scared...but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to jump once you do.

PS: ...Child...what is your name?

Logan: Logan.

Logan: So are you going to jump?

PS: ...No. I will not jump if it means ending your life with my own selfish release...tell me..Logan...where is your parents?

Logan: Don't have any , I just ran away from my foster home...I was going to end it here , so I don't keep going around and around...

PS: ...

PS: ...

PS: Would you like to be my child?

Logan looks at PS with a mix of confusion and hope.

The screen fades , this time to blue static , like whenever Purple guy would capture you in FNAF 2...but...this feels...right in a way , it fills you with hope that maybe...just maybe this tale might have a happy ending.

We cut to see PS working...with what looks like the dead bodies of the guards , similar to the ones from the Rebornica comics. He works heavily on the bodies , spreading blue code around , and deleting a few limbs that seem to glitch out. We see a small child in what appears to be kid dressed in pirate attire tackle hug PS.

PS: Sigh...not now Mikey.

Mikey: Oh come on , please?

PS: Not now!

Mikey: !

Mikey: S...sorry...

Mikey gets off.

Mikey begins to walk off , sniffling.

PS: Sigh...what don't you play with Mike?

Mikey: Mike is busy ...well...sleeping...

PS: He doesn't need to sleep , he's a god damn AI!

Mikey: He just likes to sleep...

Mikey looks at the Mike guard PS is working on.

Mikey: He looks like Mike.

PS: It is Mike..at least...the one that's going to act exactly like the one from the comics...so the boss doesn't chew my ass out...again...

Mikey: I think your Mike is better...

PS hugs him.

PS: Thanks little Mikey..anyway...how are you and Mike getting along...when he's not sleeping.

Mikey: I luvz him like a brother! :3

PS: That's nice Mikey.

Mikey: ...Not as much I luvz you!

Mikey tackle hugs him again.

PS: I'm just a frien...

Mikey: You could've used your OC tokens for anyone , from any game universe...yet you made me...that means a lot...I luvz like you like a dad...then again...you are technically my dad! *He giggles*

PS: !

PS: Y...you really think that way ...about me?

Mikey: Of course I do!

Mikey: I lu...

PS: I get it Mikey , down , down!

Mikey starts making yipping sounds , pretending to be a fan favorite of the FNAF crew and nuzzles PS.

PS lets out a hearty laugh and places him down.

PS: Okay , that's enough , I need to get back to this job , okay Mikey?

Mikey: Okay.

Mikey walks off.

PS sighs and goes back to work.

We hear whispering and PS's eyes flash purple a few times.

He holds his head.

PS: No...his life can still be happy , they can still be happy...

PS (Inner thoughts) : No they can't...

PS: No ,no , no , yes they will , they will have a good life! I'll make sure of it!

PS (Inner Thoughts) : Like you did with Michelle? The baby? Troy? You're lying to your inner demons...accept it...you know it's true...

PS: No , no , no , no!

PS (Inner thoughts) : They're all better off free from all possible future pain...forever on the other side , with Troy , no pain , no loss , only happiness...

PS: No , no , no , I refuse , I...

?: Adam? Are you okay?  
PS (Adam) : Kate! ...J...just fine...

We see a brown kangaroo , in all her 8 bit glory hop in.

She hugs him.

Kate: How's my favorite coder doing?  
PS (Adam) : *Blushes* Stop it , there's many other coders just like me...

Kate kisses PS on the cheeks.

Kate: There's only one you Adam...wait...who were you talking with before I walked in?

PS (Adam) lets go of her and walks away.

PS (Adam): N...no one...

Kate: Tell the truth Adam.

PS (Adam): It's nothing...

Kate: Adam...if something is troubling you , I need you to tell me...now.

PS (Adam) : ...*sigh*

PS (Adam): I was talking to myself...I...I haven't been taking my pills...

Kate: ADAM! You know how you get without them , those pills are to keep you from harming others or yourself , you need to take them!  
PS (Adam): Those fucking pills kill my brain! They stop me thinking about the past , about my family! I NEED TO REMEMBER , I need to feel the pain...so I can know how to stop it from happening again...

Kate: Adam , no offense...but you're a god damn moron. You know what happens when you get off your pills and what you can do. Are you really going to endanger me , yourself , you co workers , the kids , and who knows what else , just because you couldn't pop a single pill or two?

PS (Adam): ...

Kate: Sign off right now , and promise me you'll take them...okay?

PS (Adam) nods and his model disappears as he is brought into the real world.

Kate sighs.

Mikey pops in.

Mikey: Come quick Kate , Mary finished that npc she was keeping under wraps!  
Kate: Coming...

Kate takes one look at the guards Adam was working on , sighs and walks out with Mikey.

(Also...FNAF WORLD! The newest spinoff in the works , being made by Scott himself...not kidding...look it up...don't know about you...but I'm excited...;3)

End of part 8.5


	13. Chapter 13

Five Nights in Game Land

Part 9: The death of FNAF Act 1.

(Warning...um this chapter contains constant mutilation of a character till about the half way...so...yeah...you been warned.)

(Adam's POV)

I walk down the halls , looking through the eyes of this purple monstrosity , the one I worked so hard to make , never betting on the fact I have to use it...yet...here we are. I assume , that the three I dealt with outside my workshop , alerted the others in their last moments , crying in their family's minds , screaming my name , and showing my new face and digs. So , I also think they're going to place a trap , and try to subdue me , and then I'll probably end up in jail , may or may not get the death sentence , either way I'm going to rot for a bit in jail...

Unless I can kill them all , and escape Gameland...I can do that. I can possibly win , unless they go for the kill option. Could they do that? I mean I know they can do that , I programmed AI to do so , and I'm pretty sure Foxy was going for my throat when I told him my true motives...it's entirely possible , it's more then likely going to happen , if whoever told Frank about my escapades , told them...well...I'm fucked , no way can I take them all , and live through it , if they go for the kill...oh well , at least I got this far , I can take that with me to the grave.

Yeah...take it to the grave...

I make my way to the entrance of the exhibit , to my...

CLICK.

The lights turn off , as soon as I get in the main lobby of the exhibit , with the four doors to the individual game exhibits...huh...wonder who caused that?

Myself: Show yourselves! I know you there , just give up and this make easier for the both of us...

CRACK!

My face hits the ground , and my suit jiggles...ow...

I slowly get up.

Myself: Okay...that hurt...

Bonnie: Get ready for the encore then , asshole!

WHAM!  
A fist collides into my face and I recoil back , and I lose my footing causing me to land on my fucking back...okay...now they're starting to piss me off...Before I could get up and attack my attackers , a foot crashes onto my chest and pushes down hard , almost making it hard to breathe , but I keep that feeling at bay , but reassuring myself "no matter the pain , if it's in Game land , it's not real , it only hurts if you believe if it's real , and if you believe , you'll feel , and if you feel , you heart will soon not be abl...

C...CRRRRAAAAACCKCKCK!

The foot goes through the suit and into my torso , crushing my player model's ribs before ripping into it;s torso as well , squishing through the guts and organs...so...much...pain...fuck...no...no...deep breathes...not real , can't hurt you , if you think about how it's not real.

Myself: Well...A fine how do you do to you too...ha ha ha...ow...

I feel myself lifted into the air by a metal paw , clawed...huh...wonder who.

Fredbear: Filth...why won't you die!?

Myself: Try harder...Fredbear...you golden freak...

WHAM!

I feel myself collide into the ground as Fredbear throws me into the floor with all his might...new pain surges through me , but I keep realtively...at bay...and I get up.

Chicum: Monster...how many have you killed?!

Myself: About...70 npcs...forty...real...people...ha ha ha ha...ha...

WHAM!

Fredbear: THAT IS NOT FUNNY YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF HUMAN WASTE!

Again my face meets the ground...and again , I get up.

Myself: No , it's funny that you think their lives were worth allowing to go on...

WHAM , WHAM , WHAM , WHAM , WHAM , CRACCCCCK!  
I feel Fredbear's foot paw thing crash my head into the floor over and over , until the suit's head piece caves in...right side I think...blood...rushing out...not mine...player's model...I feel around my right face , feeling my right eye ball now hanging out of my skull and face...pushed out by the suit , and I feel inside the suit's maw , feeling my own mouth mangled , my teeth now residing in the inner suit's maw...no...not my mouth , the player models , the player models! Do..not think it...it...it's real...cause...you'll die if you do Adam.

Myself: So this is it? My finale? Dying by the Fazs? Oh what joy...

Bonnie: You bet your ass it is , you're going to leave you own home later IN A BODY BAG.

Goldie: So many people...so many...how can you sleep with yourself at night?

Myself: Like...a...baby...

Nightmare Foxy: ENOUGH TALKING YOU BILGE RAT!  
I feel the hook of the demon fox stab into my already exposed guts , and even though I can't see it , I can definitely tell he pulls out a long string of my lower guts.

Myself: *Cough* N...i...ce...try...Can't kill me...when...I'm in Game Land...

My vision finally clears and I see distorted versions of the fazs , all extended and rag doll like , leaking oil and blood...no way they can move like this , like that...some one's fucking with my mind...

I feel a sudden kneeing in my groin...ouch.

Bronzie: THAT WAS FOR MY SISTER TB , YOU SON OF A BITCH!

I fall to my knees.

Myself: One...that was cheap...two...how do you know I killed her?

WHAM! With that punch I hit the ground again.

Bronzie: When Spring tolds us you lured people away with a purple Freddy suit , and I see her earlier walking with you! Not hard to put two and two together asshole!  
Myself: So...what now? You're going to kill me?

Fredbear: Well , yes , if we allow you to leave...

Freddy: You'll go back to the real world...

Toy Freddy: And kill even more innocents...

Chica: And probably feel nothing later on.

Myself: Yeah...probably...

Spring: So this it where ends Adam...you know , you seem quite a nice guy where I first meet you...to think you would be such a monster on the inside...You are not leaving here alive , we can not let you leave here alive , WE MUST NOT LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE...your...rampage...ends...HERE. My friend , this is the end.

Myself: Gahhhh...whatever...just...come on...give it to me...one more time...try your best to KILL ME!

Phone Guy: Gladly.

I feel a cord wrap around my neck , something in tube shape at the end of said cord...huh...didn't think he was one for the ...GAK!  
The cord comes up hard , making really hard to breathe , and before I can tell myself it's not real , I feel cold steel , a knife if I am to guess , strike my face over and over , cutting out my hanging right eye and plunging deep into my now empty eye socket and twists the knife...fuck...o...w...

Mike: Feel that? Feel the pain you caused to every one of your victims , you sick fuck? I want you to think about all the families you DESTROYED , all the lifes you made NONEXISTENT...as...you DIE. I want you to leave this mortal coil in moral anguish , you asshat!

Mike takes out the knife , making sure to scrap some of my...bone marrow...no...not mine...player...mo...ha ha ha , who the fuck am I kidding? Might as well call this body mine...I mean I can...still...feel...it all...the pain...no...not real...not...ah...fuck it...why continue? Phone Guy's cord unwraps and I fall yet again...but...I stay...down...no...point...life...fading...

Spring: It's a shame , really , to know more then likely we'll pay for what we did , being deleted for the crime of killing you...I mean , who's going to take our word that instead of a innocent GL guard , you were a killer? I mean , you have things set up where once you heart stops , all evidence of your crimes...will be deleted...don't you?

Myself: *Cough , cough* Yep...quite...a clever...bunny...you are...

Spring kneels down and lugs a oil luggie in my right eye socket...mature. Real mature.

Spring: Sigh...and the only person who could've stopped this and told the world of your nature and it beleive them...is Frank...and he's dead...

Myself: Yep...*cough , cough*

Spring: Oh well...if our certain deaths means saving lives...so be it.

And with that final words from Spring , I fully...give in...vision...fading...

"Warning , war..."

...

...

NO...

I HAVE NOT COME THIS FAR...

SAVED SO MANY...LET THEM MOVE ON TO BETTER WORLDS...TO DIE...

I...AM...STILL...NEEDED...I...WILL...NOT...GO...DOWN!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I let out a scream of rage and push Spring away from me , and my eyes flutter open. I feel the power surge through me , as purple code circles around me , reforming what was taken from me...yes...

I can clearly see the toys , originals , guards , and the Nightmares...all staring at me clearly...no longer hidden by darkness...yes...

Nearly all of the FNAF cast gasps.

Myself: W͎̼̗̺h͚͇̱ͅat ̳̝a̗̣̲ ̩͕̙̣̤͔p̲̙̳͙͖i̦̘̼̪̙͈t̮̼̜y̰͈ ̪̮̤t̺̯h͔a̭̫̺͙̬̲̥t̩͔̙̥̗ ̖̺̼̯t̫̭̯̬̗h̜͙͈̳͚͇e͉̻̬̩ ̪̣̭̘̤ͅp̘̫ͅup̦͈͙͓̬̱̣p̹͓̦̮͕et̫̞s̞̝̩̱̖ ̪,̻ ͇w͈͙͖̯̩̭̻i̬t͕̘͎̗h͇̙e̤͍r̰s̩̹̣̗͙͎ , ̣̰̯̟a̬d̳̻͎̫ͅv̠e̱̰̤͖ͅͅͅn̖͚̦͍̜t̮̦͍u̘̜͓͚r̦̯̰̼e͍͔s͇ , ͕an̖̜̣͉̟ͅͅd̩͚̜̼̫ ͕͈̱̟͈͚p̱h̭̼̘̭̰a̘̗̩̭n̮̪̠̪̙t͙͎͓͚̯oms̥ ̙̝̘̰h̫a͓d̘̙̭̘ ̱͙͔͎̤͈̦to͈ ͙̦b͓e͉̲̺ c̪͖̳͔u͕t̹̱̱̯̻ d͚̤̲̥̩u̘̱̞̘͈e̜̳̻̞͉̯͚ ̘t̗o̦̘͕̞͔ ̲̫͍̳t̝͚i͎me a̰̪̭̥͓̬͓n̤d̩͔͔̞ͅ b̞̜̖̪̤̻̬uḏg̤e̠͉̯͍̝t̘̪̳.͙.̲.͉.͓̖̲̹YOU ̣Ạ̲̗͈̜̖͚L̞̫̞L̜͇ ͉̪M͓̜̩̫̣I̥͔̭͇̬̰̠G͍̯H̬͖̳T̰̹̮͉̬̩ ͈͚̘͚HAVE STAND ͕͎̟̺͔A͇̪ ͉̣̳̺̻C̟̗̹̮H̩̱̫͚̹͇A͍̺̝̬̯̠N̩̩͚͎C̲̼̟̰̻̼E ̜TH͚͈̝̫E͇̟̭͓̜̜N̺͔͇̱.̙.͎͎̬̪͈̟.̫̬̘̪.̱̬͔̻.̱̮ͅ

I͖T͙͎͍͎̫'̻̪͎S͔ ͓TI̻̘̖MḚ̮ ͕̗̘̭̠F̬̯̬͓̯OR͈̘͇̻ ̭̦̺̖̩̮̫Y͉O͈̺̜UR R̺U̘̞̯̲̗̖͔I͎̣͚̭̠̲ͅN̳̘̘̭̜̪.͓͍̫̬̪̩.̪̼̺͎̱̙͓.̱̳̮̙.̺͇̲̱͉͍̗.̝̻̮̫.̭͎.̻̹̞̬̞̥̖.̠

Nightmare Foxy lets out a roar and runs full speed at me , making an attempt on my life. I side step and he falls flat on his face. Before he can get back up , my fist meets the back of his skull , into in it , in fact. I feel the broken digital wires , and oil around me as I dig in this demon pirate's head...I can't help but smirk , the other side of me , the me that was once someone else , the person who couldn't let his victims move on...having to watch them suffer for their mistakes...it feels so GRATIFYING for that side to finally have the power to allow all the unfourantes a chance to move on!

Nightmare Chica lets out a wail and I see Nightmare Freddy charge at me , claws outstreched. I take him head on , tackling him to the ground , quickly slicing his throat with my suit's claws. I rise from Nightmare Freddy's corpse...don't stop now Adam , there's many of them...only one you. Nightmare Chica stands there as I jump towards her , unable to scream or run as I tackle her as well. I easily cut through her wire laced thoart , splattering more digital oil upon me. Before I can move , a member of the remaining fazs tackle me...I look up...huh...it's not one of the fazs...it's Phone Guy. He rises his fist to punch me , but I catch it.

Phone Guy: Craaaaaap...

SNAP!  
I snap his wrist in half and I head butt him. He recoils and with this chance I cut open his thoart , like those before me and he falls. I push him off and get up.

Myself: N̪͈͘ḛx͕͖̪̻̙̙t͏̬̳͉̙̼͉...

The Toys , originals , Chicum , Bronize , the remaining guards , and Spring...hold their positions...staring at me...not moving. I smirk and was about to make a quip , until I heard a familiar click behind me...the sound of a pistol.

Doll: Don...don't move!

Hmm , I don't even need to turn around and face the blank face love instert of Mike to know it's her...

Doll: Y...you...you're not going to hurt anyone else!

Myself: Ha ̡,̨ h͘a h͏a ha̛...͞.͏re̢a̕lly҉ no͏w̵..҉.̶.̷a͡n͞d y̨o͜u͜'̛r͢ę ̵the̵ bi͡g͝ ̸bad͞ nṕc ͢who͏'s g͘oi̷n̸g t̨o ͜s̷top th̴e҉ ҉ȩvil c̸odȩr ̸f͜r̢o͡m ̧f̛i̷nishin̶g͘ ͝hiş ̸jo̕b̨? ̕A̧ll b͘eca̡use y̧o̧u ̸ ,̢ ̶ẃha̷t̸ I assu̵me̷ ͘, ̨fo̧u͡n̨d͏ ͝F̵r̴ańk's̸ ̡bódy̶ ͝, ͡g͞ŕa͘b̕be̷d ̨his g̢un ̶, ̕a̸n̶d ̀įs͡ n̸o͢w hol͘d̨in̶g҉ it́ ţo my ̀h̀e͠ad.̡..cor͞r͜ec͘t̵?

Doll: SHUT UP!

She places the gun against my head , the barrel tickling the side of the suit's mask.

Mike: Doll , get out of here , we got him...

Doll: Sorry Mike , but bullshit , he was going to kill you all !

Myself: S̶he'̨s ri͠g̀ḩt ͘ón͝ th̷at s̢t̢a͡tèmen̡t͘...̡.

Doll: SHUT UP!

She pushes the gun harder into the mask of the suit .

Mike: Doll , please get out of here...

Doll: No , and as for you , I'm going to make sure you don't move an inch till we call GL staff , unplug you , and they send cops to haul you away , far away from anyone you can hurt!

Myself: R̕e̴a̡lly͡ now̴?͜ And ̵w͘ḩa͘t ͝wil̸l҉ ̸ýou͘ ͢d̕o̧ t̵o st͝o̷p me f̶r͢om ̨m̀ov̷i̶n̨g͟?͠ ̨Hmḿ lit̨t́le͞ ̧D̕o͠l҉l̷y? ͘Ha ͜ha ̡h͘a̶...͜.

Doll: I...I'll shoot you , right in the brain , in the middle!

Myself: Hu̕h͏..́.͠.I͜ ac͘tually ͟th̢i͡nk͞ ̵tha̵t wi͠ll̢ p̡ro͢b̨ab̡l̛y͝ k̷i̴ll me..́.th̕a̴t ơŕ ͝ma҉ke ̨m̕é ̕i̛m͠mo̷bi͞l͘e t̸il̕l yo̧u͝ ca͢n͠ ͘g҉et ͟G̀Ĺ st́a͝f̛f..̴.̀.͘.̷

͝Ha͝ h͜a͜ ̴h̢a...͠.welĺ.̴.͢.͡gơ ͘ah̢e̢a̢d.͝..̷.

͢

Doll: W...what?

Myself: T̀hink ̵a̕bou̧t ̡i͜t̕ , this̢ ̧is t̡h̷e ̷besţ op҉tion ̕,͢ ͡you͢ s̕h̴oo̷t ̨m҉e͢ I die ̸, or҉ am ͏i͝m̕m͟ob͢il͝i̧z̢éd ͝un̢til̀ you c͘án ge̷t͞ h̶el̢p...it's̨ ͢a ̶win͟ ͢win Do͝l̸lỳ.͠..̕c͏ome o͏n.̡...it'̶s for̢ th͝è ̵bés͟t͞..͞

Doll: Y...yeah...y...you're right! I...i...I'm going to do it!

...

Myself: I'm ̛wa͞it͝ińg͟..̷.҉.͠.̀

Doll: I'm going to do it , I...

I hit her arms with mine , and she yelps releasing the Colt 1911. I grab it mid air and point it right between her eyes.

Myself: To҉ò slo͏w͢...̷.G̴oodb́yé D̸ol̴l͠y.̛.̛..̡..

BANG!

...

...

End of part 9.


	14. Chapter 14

Five Nights At Ga...

...

101010101010101010010101010101010101...

ERROR , ERROR , MEMORY FILE REBOOT IMMEDIATE , IMM...ERROR , ERROR , MEMORY FILE REBOOT FAILED , SWITCHING Tooooooooooo...

...

...

...

?: " There we go... Now...you may be asking...why did the story stop? Well...reader , I guess I can call you...I just want to make this clear...this STORY...well...it's not yours to claim as your own...you don't think I don't know that my past , MY MEMORIES , are being flipped through like some novel? You think I wouldn't be able to realize this...now...who or whatever you are...leave my world...it is not yours , you do not belong , and more importantly...THIS...IS...NOT ...YOUR ...STORY!"

...

...

?: "Reader , you stay , even though I have called you out...well , how about I call you out some more on your sins? Remember a few chapters ago? Where you took control of Richard and made it seem as if YOU were him , that his name was your name , to the point where people would call him (Y/N)? You think it's consequence less to put yourself in our story!? You may have everyone fooled...but not me. You couldn't take full control of him however...and thus , when Richard went on with becoming friends with Frank and some of the fazs...you had no choice to comply..."

?: "Reader...I don't know why you are here , what you want , and what you are going to do...but...I know we're not the first universe with the Fazbears , oh no , oh sweet reader...I know you been looking all over space and time , looking in every single world with a god damn hint of the Freddy franchise laying inside...and I know what you have seen. Tell me reader...what would you think about a person who for the past ...oh I don't know , one to two years , has been looking at stories unfold , stories that when turned sour , when the kids are lured to the back , when guards were killed via stuffing...you were there."

?: "I can see it , I can see the murders you have watched and done nothing about...well...I'm might be being too hard on you Reader...I know whatever form of being you are , you didn't have the power or strength yet , to interact with the story , make it yours , to stop this horrors...but instead of focusing on trying you damnest to help out , you watch what that world's fazbears worst they have to offer , and you then leave. It's like whatever you're looking for , it involves murder...not really making you look like a saint..tell me...have you ever thought about the nameless guards that you watched die?"

?:" They had names you know , they were more then what you call cannon fodder , they had lifes , families , hell each one was a Fazbear to someone close to them , their own little loving aniamtronic character , made of flesh and bone , standing for all they care about , and you watched with some morbid fascination as they were stuffed...so tell me , what am I suppose to think of someone like that , someone like you? ...not good , I can tell you that much."

?: "So...we already established , I don't like you , or your actions , you will not gain a single more SECOND watching our story unfold...so...if you know what's good for you..."

Darkness is the only thing you can see , as you wait for the next hail of words to come out the voice's mouth.

?: "Y͔̝͎͓͙̗ͅO̮͚͉̝͓̮̝̕Ų͍̖̮ ͠W͏͕̮̱O̱̞̙͙͖̙͇N̠̠͎͇͉'̰̗̮̯T̳̕ ͖̼̗̪̻͇C͏̩O҉̠̩͙̖M̯͟E̙͇͚̱͓̱̠ ̡͙̲͇̬B̴A̻͖͎̻͞C̲̦̙͍K̜̭̮̮̤̠̠ ̮̘̺̣̜͚F̖̥̪́O̹͖͈͈̳̗̘R̸̩̲ ̭T̗͇̫HE̶͎̖̥̳̙ ͎̪̤̙̣N̡E̠̫ͅX̩̰͖̺͓T̸͔̟̤̘̳̩ ̯͝C̴͉H̘̤̤̯̭͉͜A̶̠͈̬͇P͉̯̳̭͔͓̕ͅT̛̫ȨR̮̬͇͝.̤̤..͉͉͜.̧͕̦͍̮̗̤̤.͚̬̲̠̬̪̱"

...

The end...of this "chapter"


	15. Chapter 15

...

"Hello."

"You do not know me...but I know you reader...I can give you the full story behind Adam...behind what happened with the original Fazbear testing area...all you need to do get this info is to weaken Missing...make him off his guard , and I will take care of the rest...so...do we have a deal?"

...

...

"Splendid...simply...splendid...you and I reader , we will rewrite what horrors that any universe with the Fazs brings upon , we will rewrite all the wrongs of the horrendous animatronics , won't we?"

... A deep static sound fills you ears , as glitched out purple code fills your vision."

FNAGL...

Part 0 : Origins.

We see an 8 bit rendition of the Purple Guy standing over the remains of what looks to be the original fazbears. He cries as he sees the spirits of the kids reappear , each one the color of their animatronic they used to reside.

PG: Why , why have you returned?

Freddy's Child Soul: We told you already , we don't want to move on. There is nothing to move on to.

Chica's Child Soul: Nothing.

Foxy's Child Soul: Nothing.

Bonnie's Child Soul: Nothing.

Marion's Child Soul: N...

PG: NO! TH...THAT CAN'T BE , YOU'RE HERE , YOU'RE HERE AS SPIRITS , THAT MUST MEAN THERE HAS TO BE AN AFTERLIFE , THERE HAS TO BE!

Goldie's Child Soul: Vincent...you can't save us , you can't redeem what you did...

PG (Vincent) : N..no...I...

PG (Vincent) : I...No , I can and will save you. You must not be able to move on..b...because of me...but...

Vincent pulls out what looks like a slight jumble of grey pixels. He stabs himself in the guts and coughs up blood.

PG (Vincent) : I...I'll fix that...I...I'll...

Vincent soon falls down and bleeds out.

The child spirits just stare on.

Goldie Child Spirit: Should we go to the abyss to find his soul?

Marion Child Spirit: No...sooner or later he'll come back after the initial shock...that there is nothing out there , no afterlife... never thought I can feel for the man who killed us , but his sheer willpower to give us our "happiest day" ...almost touching...

You ears are assaulted by static as the scene changes.

We see a crying Vincent ghost , in somewhere cold , dark , and empty.

PG (Vincent) : N...no...this can't be it... I...I..wait...

Vincent stands up and sees...a hole...he enters it...and finds himself in a pizzeria , similar to the one he killed himself in...but...filled with human counterparts of the fazs...

...

"I jumped to another "story" , one where the fazs were regular humans , just performers...I started to use this "jumping" ability , to travel to so many worlds , to find the fazbear pizzeria why I might find an answer to bring the kids back , redeem myself...something...but...soon I found...Adam."

"He and I connected , so much ,we decided to merge and merge we did...but something happened , during the merge process , Adam set his "free them all" plan in action and...well...during it , Mike , the first one , not the one you saw earlier screaming at Adam , he tried to stop Adam , and well...Adam stuffed him into the newest npc ...can you guess who?"

...

"Yep...Lockjaw...well...Golden Lockjaw , but details , details right? Well , I would be showing some 8 bit flashback to show you what happens next after that , but I just realized , we do not have the time. So Mike comes back , tries to kill Adam , Adam tricks him into biting Kate of all people , and then he deletes Mike ,but you can't fully delete souls...you can't , and so the current "Missingio" is the reincarnation of Mike and that Golden Lockjaw suit , looking to stop Adam again...and..well...you want to know what happened to me and Adam today? We are no longer we...It's me now...thanks to you , you being here somehow upset whatever Mike did to Adam , when he tried to kill him , you rebooted the merging process...so...Reader...thank you."

"Now...here is the part when you uphold your deal...next chapter , you will face Mike , Golden Lockjaw , or Missingio , whatever the hell you wish to call him. You will battle him , wear him down , and I will take care of the rest. I may not seem trustworthy Reader , but trust me..."

"I have our best interests at heart , and I will make sure you , I , my sons , the children , we will have our happiest day."

...

...

END...for now.


	16. Chapter 16

You close your eyes and reopen them...you're back in Game Land. Missing looks at you with surprise.

Missing: You? How?

Yourself: I...I know who you are Missingino...or should I say , M...

You see a large sharp slash of all things , cutting Missingino in half. He looks behind him in shock and surprise , seeing Adam or Vincent , whatever he likes to be called , and then his body and soul fades slowly away , under his breath he mutters curses upon you and Adam/Vincent.

He fully disappears

Adam/Vincent: HA! Well...that's done...now I'm guessing you want to see the happiest ending...correct? I...I'm sorry...but you're going to see it in person...I'm demoting you back to whatever form that you were that only allowed you to read stories and not be in them. Look...I'm going to do , something that might...break a few things...you see , an interesting thing is that the multi-verse? Time travel is mostly impossible ...but , if you can keep said universe contained , in a sort of bubble...you can reset it to a certain point , and well...change it , reshape it...REWRTIE it...and what I am going to do , is going to take away your powers , and possibly your memories.

Adam/Vincent: Whatever being brought you to this world , knows about a set plan it must go along...right now , I should be killing Mike , he comes back with the help of Missingino and Mikey , we have a even bigger fight , which I still win , and of course along the way to this , I have killed every other member of the fazs , blah blah , I go to the real world , they follow me , we do a chapter to the lyrics of Game Over , I die , bittersweet ending...but...I don't want that...I don't want that at all.

Adam/Vincent: So...I'm going to change my fate , my past...though I was somewhat lying when I said time travel was impossible on a multi-verse scale...you see , when someone does what I am about to do...it fucks around with nearby worlds and the worlds near by it , and so on and so on...strangely enough it only seems to affect worlds which have similar events to the ones that caused the time travel anomaly...meaning , that if I do this , weird things will happen in worlds which have timelines having to do , with the fazbears...for better or worse , I'm probably going to affect at least all of the worlds and timelines that the good old Udy guy or whatever the fuck you call him , have had you "read"...

Adam/Vincent: Hmm? Will...Will whatever I'm about to do hurt you? ...Maybe...I don't know...look I know this all seems wrong , but I want to take back what was done...I want to change things for the better...I wanted to take away all traces of FNAF in this timeline but...erasing my sins fully? Well...that's not really resposinble is it? Having my happiest ending at the cost of others? No , I changed my mind and heart , I will have a happiest ending for us all...but..not you , because even though Misssingio or Mike whatever you like to call him , was a god damn bastard...he was right...this...is not your story...not...even...close.

A weird purple energy surrounds Adam/Vincent...the very air around you feels as if it was melting and reforming into something new...

Adam/Vincent: Last words in case this does something extra wrong to you?

"*Udk115: Kinda curious , leave last words in a review or something , I kinda want to know what you would say to Adam after his speech and all that you seen and been through...and yes I'm kinda unhappy that you and Adam slash Vincent are taking over my story...but..he is right...sooooo...here we go I guess!*"

Adam/Vincent: ...

Adam/Vincent: Hmmm...good enough...goodbye reader...it was nice knowing you...

A purple light fills the room and beyond , as it stretches out of Game land and into reality , reshaping it , reforming it , while you inside feel..weak...losing vision , as reality tumbles and tumbles around you , being tear down and put back up , complete with a new timeline , which is hopefully...better...better...you feel yourself fading back to being only a reader and not a character...hmm...you hope Adam/Vincent does right...

...

(3rd person POV)

Five Nights at Game Land

Chapter one: Happiest day.

Adam smiles as he walks through the halls of Game land , one hand holding Troy's , the other holding Logan's. He walks past the FNAF 3 office , and looks to see Springtrap , Vincent , and a surprisingly happy looking glitched out Vincent.

Spring: Morning Adam! How are you and the kids?

Adam: Great , just great , thanks for asking Spring , is your exhibit set up properly?

Spring: You bet! Me and Vincent here got it done!

Adam: Hmmm...and what about the glitched out Vincent?

Spring and Vincent look at Adam with confusion.

Vincent: I...i would know if there's another me here , all glitched out...

Spring: Huh...me too...Adam...you okay?

Adam: ...Um , yeah , yeah , sorry , I just saw a missing purple texture earlier , and I mistaked it for a glitched out Vincent , my bad.

Vincent: You know , I'm not the only thing purple in Game Land you know!

Adam: Yeah , yeah , sorry...

Adam turns to walk with his kids...a voice talking in his head.

Vincent (the other one) : *Well...we did it...but we unmerged from the seems of things...guess that means I need to go now...*

Adam: *Yeah...I...I'm sorry that we couldn't reset you universe as well , and rewrite your timeline...*

Vincent (The other one) : *Oh it's okay...it's...not okay , but , what are you going to do? I...I guess I'm going to the "afterlife" ...funny...all the story makers out there make it seem like there is only heaven and even if you stuffed night guards , if you put you killer in a spring suit , you ascend to the heavens to be redeemed and to move on! Ha ha ha...no...it's nothing like that...it's more comparable to our own world ,except colder , darker , and filled with more assholes...sigh...oh well...at least since when we all die , we all go there...there should be nice people...right?*

Adam: *Yeah...should be...*

Vincent (the other one): * Yeah...well...see ya...*

The other Vincent , the one Adam knew so well fades.

Adam: *Farewell old friend*

Troy: D...dad? Are you okay?

Logan: Come on , it's almost time for Della's birthday party , mom will be pissed if you miss it!

Adam: Oh sorry , sorry , yeah let's go...

Adam walks with his children , to the FNAF 4 exhibit , which is filled with customers , getting their socks scared off. He smiles knowing that Nightmares are having a nice time and the customers too , though he'll never know how people can enjoy being scared out of their god damn minds. He then leads his children to the FNAF 2 exhibit , where every last of the cast , the withers , the toys , the puppet , and even some of the guards are getting into some comedy skit based off a comic.

He lets his children watch some of it , before ushering them past the FNAF 1 exhibit and the FNAF world one , but not before stopping to talk to the adventures...but mid way with his talk , he hears a voice scream into his helmet in the real world.

Michelle: Adam , get out of that damn sim of yours and come celebrate your daughter's birthday , you too Troy and Logan.

Adam sighs and looks to his sons , and with a smile , they all take off their helmets to return to the real world , to celebrate Della's birthday party...

...

...

 **Fin.**

(Well..that was meta.)


End file.
